warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Artifact Registry
The following is a database to help direct you to artifacts in Warehouse 13. The list is organized alphabetically by the artifacts name, not the actual object. Gadgets used by or stored in the Warehouse can be found here. Artifacts mentioned in the Warehouse 13 series, comics, novel or other spinoff material are marked as (*). Canon artifacts with fan made effects or histories are marked (canon). The link in the parenthesis will take you to the Warehouse 13 Official Wiki artifact page. Book and movie titles, as well as the names of pieces of art, are written in italics. Song titles, specific episode and chapter title are written in quotation marks. If the name include "The" as a part of the title, such as in "The Three Stooges" or The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, then it belongs in the "T" section. If the name of the object could exist without "The", such as "The Hope Diamond" or "The Devil's Golden Hairs", they are placed according to the letter following "The", in this case "H" and "D" respectively. # *007's Gadgets *1st Dalai Lama's Singing Bowl *9th Parachute Chasseur Regiment Pin *12 Case of Cheetah Energy Drink *12th Street Sign and Rubble From The Algiers Motel *15th Century Sudanese Abacus *15th Century Rat Catching Bag *16th Century Ear Trumpet * *21 Club Lawn Jockey *23 Blades from the Assassination of Julius Caesar *24 Case of Red Bull Energy Drink *[http://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/42nd_Street_Film_Marquee 42nd Street Film Marquee] * *50 Shades of Grey Wine *76 Trombones * *90s "Batman" Playing Cards *90 Mile Beach Lantern *100th McDonald's Sign *1800s Safety Coffin Bell *1895 White House Christmas Tree Lights *1907 Thomas Flyer from the 1908 New York to Paris Race *1916 Jersey Shore Shark Tooth *1955 Triple Die-Cents *1956 Beaverton Horse Show Trophy *1960s Telephone *1965 Pontiac Ambulance Emergency Lights *1977 NYC Blackout DJ Mixer *1979 National Christmas Tree Star *1986 FIFA World Cup, Argentina v England Soccer Goal *2000 New Year's Ball A *''A Christmas Story'' Leg Lamp (canon) *''A Dictionary of the English Language'' by Samuel Johnson *A.A. Milne's Honey Dipper *ABBA's Champagne Glasses *AFV Video Screen *A.J. Hackett's Bungee Cord *ATLAS Android Test Subject *Aaron's Rod *Aaron's Staff *Aaron Anderson’s Oars *Aaron Swartz's Computer Mouse *Abby Normal's Brain * *Abd Al-Rahman Al-Gillani's Walking Stick *Abebe Bikila's Jersey *Abigail Williams' Pendent *Abing's Erhu *Abraham's Sapphire *Abraham Lincoln's Top Hat * *Abraham Maslow's Hierarchy Chart *Abraham Suydam's Golden Pocketwatch *Abraham Ulrikib's Caribou Pelt *Absorbent Photo Album and Camera *Abu al-Qasim's Bellows *Abu al-Qasim's Forceps *Abu Hurairah's Tombstone *Achilles' Arrow * *Accordion from Kunstkamera *Acme Police Whistle *Ada Lovelace's Dress *Adad-nirari I’s Axe Blade *Adam Lanza's Gun *Adam Rainer's Measuring Tape *Adam Sandler's Idea Pad *Adelard of Bath’s Abacus *Adolf Eichmann's Eagle Insignia Badge *Adolf Frederick's Silver Cutlery Set *Adolf Hitler's Colored Pencils *Adolf Hitler's Microphone * *Adolf Slaby's Snuff Box *Adolphe Chaillet's "Shelby" Bulbs * *Adolphe Dugleres' Menu *Adrian Hill's Sketchpad *Aegean Sails *Aegicoros' Goblet *Aesop's Cloak *Aesop's Grapevine *Aesop's Pendant *Aesop’s Rope *Aeschylus' Turtle Shell *African Ngil Fang Mask * *African Tribal Elephant Tusk * *African Witch Doctor's Staff *Agamemnon's Mycenaean Bronze Sword *Agatha Christie's Car *Agatha Christie's Typewriter * *Agatha Christie's Wedding Ring *Agathodaemon's Natron *Agent Aden Taylor's God-Tier Clock *Agent Aden Taylor's God Tier Outfit *Aggressive Metal Lunchbox *Agnodice’s Tunic *Aguara's Carob *Ahmad Shah Durrani's Pesh-Kabz *Ahmose I’s Armband *Aileen Wuornos' Black Ledger *Aimée Crocker's Hat and Fur Stole *Air from the Great Stink of 1858 *Air Raid Siren from Pearl Harbor *Air-Raid Skeet Thrower *Airbrushes from Disney Studios * *Akbar the Great's Water Container *Akira Kurosawa's Mao Hat *Akira Toriyama's Original Pen *Aki Ra’s Landmine Casings *Alain Robert’s Bag of Chalk *Albert Fish's Whip of Nails *Al Capone's Fedora *Al Capone's Machine Guns * *Al Smith's 1928 Campaign Badges *Aladdin's Lamp *Alan Hale Jr.'s Skipper Hat *Alan Seeger's Helmet *Alan Turing's Typewriter *Alan Wake's Flashlight *Alarm Clock *Albert Abrams’ Vials *Albert Anastasia's Barber Shop Chair *Albert Bandura's Bobo Doll *Albert Butz's Glasses * *Albert Camus' Coffee Cup *Albert Einstein's Bridge Device * *Albert Einstein's Chalk *Albert Einstein's Comb * *Albert Stevens’ Paintbrush *Albert Tirrell’s Razor *[[Alberto Burri's "Sacking and Red"|Alberto Burri's Sacking and Red]] *Albertus Magnus' Quill Pen *Alboin’s Skull Cup *Albrecht Dürer's Rhinoceros Horn *[[Albrecht Dürer's Self-portrait at 26]] * *Alchemist's Curse *Alcmaeon of Croton's Ring *Aldrich Ames' Chalk *Aldus Manutius’ Vellum *Aleijadinho’s Palanquin *Aleister Crowley's Ruby Studded Universal Hexagram Necklace * *Alejandro Jodorowsky’s Keisaku *[[Aleksandr Serebrov's Nintendo Game Boy & Copy of Tetris]] *Alessandro Volta's Biscuit Bin * *Alessandro Volta's Lab Coat and Goggles * *Alethiometer *Alex Mercer's Jacket *Alex Sander's Scourge *Alexander of Abonoteichus' Grimorie *Alexander Alekhine's Chess Set * *Alexander Bain's Fax Machine *Alexander Calder's First Mobile *Alexander D'Agapeyeff's Telegraph *Alexander Fleming's Beaker *Alexander Graham Bell's Telephone Wire *Alexander the Great's Bronze Breastplate *Alexander the Great's Xyston *Alexander of Greece's Pocket Watch *Alexander Grey's Owl Pendant *Alexander Hamilton's & Aaron Burr's Dueling Pistols *Alexander Herrmann's Gold Watch *Alexander Hermann's Mustache Scissors * *Alexander Keith Jr’s Barrel *Alexander Litvinenko's Tea Pot *Alexander Morison's Top Hat *Alexander Polyhistor's Animal Fiber Sponge *Alexander Steinert's Grand Piano *Alexander von Humboldt's Fern *Alexander Wilson's Falconry Glove *Alexandre Étienne Choron’s Menu *[[Alexey Leonov's "Near the Moon"|Alexey Leonov's Near the Moon]] *Alexis Soyer's Cutting Board *Alexis St. Martin's Musket Powder *Al-Farabi's Shahrud *Alfred Adler’s Coat Rack *Alfred Dreyfus' Sword Hilt * *Alfred George Hinds' Prison Uniform *Alfréd Hajós' Measuring Tape *Alfred Hitchcock's Metal Pinwheel (canon) *Alfred Kinsey's Abacus *Alfred, Lord Tennyson's Bronze Statue of Chiron *Alfred's Monarch Ice Skates *Alfred Nobel's Box Detonator *Alfred Nobel's Curtains *Alfred Packer's Gold *Alfred Snoxall's Lee-Enfield Rifle *Alfred N. Stevenson's Military Helmet *Alfred Stieglitz's Tripod *Alfred Watkin’s Theodolite *Alfred Wegener's Parka *Algie the Pig *Al Herpin's Rocking Chair *Al Hirschfeld’s Chair and Lamp *Ali Asghar Borujerdi's Prayer Beads *Alice Manfield’s Trekking Pole *Alice Bailey's Necklace *Alice's Crown *Alice Stebbins Wells’ Police Badge *Alien's Device Prop *Allan Pinkerton's Briefcase *Allan W. E. Jones' Underwear *Alleyway from Kowloon Walled City *Alliance Tenna-Scope TV Signal Booster *All Hallow's Eve Pumpkin *Alphonse Bertillon's Shaving Mirror *Alphonse Cahagnet's Magnets *Alpine Brandy Rescue Cask * *Aloysius 'Alois' Alzheimer's Eye Glasses *Alpharts Tod's Hauberk *Altaïr's Hidden Blade *Aluminum Bluthner Piano * *Álvaro Obregón's Right Arm *Alvin C. Graves' Tie *Alvin C. York's .45 Colt Automatic Pistol *Alvin C. York's Medal *Alvin Straight’s Riding Lawn Mower *Alyattes of Lydia's Electrum Coins *Amanda Palmer's Ukulele *Amanda Todd's Flashcards *Amasa Coleman Lee's Porch Swing *Amaterasu's Yasakani no Magatama *Amazon Fish Tank * *The Amber Room *Amber Sphere * *Amber Spyglass *Ambrose Bierce's Skull *Ambrose Burnside's Jacket *Amelia Earhart's Goggles *Amelia Earhart's Lockheed Vega 5B *Amenemhat III’s Pyramidion *Amenemhat III's Sistrum *Amenemhat IV’s Sphinx *"American Idiot" Stage Set *Amerigo Vespucci's Armor Plate *Amityville House Windows *[[Ammunition from the USS Maine|Ammunition from the USS Maine]] *Amphion's Lyre *Amulet of Hapi *Amy Lowell's Cigar *Amy Winehouse's Microphone *An Zhengwen's Brush *Anasazi Rope *Anatoly Onoprienko's Sawed off Shotgun *Anatomical Model *Anaxagoras' Krater *Anaximander's Sundial *André the Giant's Wrestling Singlet *André Citroën's Double Helical Gear *André de Toth’s 3-D Glasses *Andre Devigny's Bedding and Lantern *André Devigny Spoon *André-Marie Ampère’s Notebook *André Martinet's Phonograph *Andrea Aguyar’s Lasso *Andrea del Verrocchio's Workshop *Andreas Mihavecz’s Prison Cell *Andreas Vesalius' Watering Can *Andrew Borden's Couch *Andy Dufresne’s Rock Hammer *Andrew Jackson's Keg of Ale *[[Andrew Wyeth's "Christina's World"|Andrew Wyeth's Christina's World]] *Andy Kaufman's Bowl & Spoon *Andy Kaufman's Sunglasses *Andy Lambros' Fishing Pole *Andy the Clown’s Costume *[[Andy Warhol's "Campbell's Soup Cans"|Andy Warhol's Campbell's Soup Cans]] *Andy Warhol's Concept Dress Mannequin *Andy Warhol's Hairbrush *[[Andy Warhol's “Marilyn Diptych”|Andy Warhol's Marilyn Diptych]] *Anfo Merc's Electric Guitar and Battery Amplifier *Angela Cavallo's Car Fender *Angelo Faticoni's Chair *Angelo Moriondo’s Espresso Machine *Angelo Siciliano's Workout Trunks * *Angel Wings from the Pulse Funeral *Angkor Wat Piece of Vishnu *Ankou's Horseshoe *Angry Birdcage * *Animatronic Presidents from the "Hall of Presidents" in Walt Disney World *Anita King’s Lighter *Ann Corio's Bra *Ann Faraday's Jacket *Anna Baker's Wedding Dress *Anna Bertha Ludwig's Wedding Ring *Anna de Coligny's Crown *Anna Pavlova's Swan-Feather Fan *Annabelle Doll *Anne Boleyn's Pearl Necklace and Ornate B *Anne Bonny's Cutlass * *Anne Frank's Diary and Ribbon Bookmark *Anne Greene's Noose *Anne Sullivan’s Doll *Annette Funicello's Beach Ball * *Annie Edson Taylor's Barrel * *Annie Fox's Purple Heart *Annie Oakley’s Bonnet *Ansel Adams' Camera *Antarctic Whaling Station Camp *Anthony Bishop's Manuscript * *Anthony Salerno's Fedora * *Anthony Spilotro's Casino Tokens *Anthony Stewart/Rupert Giles' Glasses *Anti-Boarding Netting from the Mary Rose *Antique Candy Box *Antoine Lavosier's Candle *Antoine Lavosier's Microscope *Anton Aicher's Marionette Handle *Anton Chekov’s Pince-Nez's *Antoni Gaudí’s Chisel and Trencadís *Antonietta Dell'Era's Ballet Slippers *Antonio Stradivari's Violin Strings * *Antonio Vivaldi’s Aspergillum *Anton Praetorius' Hynm Book *Anubis Canopic Jar *Anubis Shrine Pyramid * *Anuket's Necklace *Aphrodite's Ankle Bracelet *Aphrodite's Girdle * *Aphrodite's Hairbrush *Apple of Discord *Apollo 11 Lunar Landing Hoax Set * *Apollo 11 Moon Rock * *Apollo 13 Command Module *Apollo 15 Geologic Hammer and Falcon Feather *Apollonius of Tyana's Amulet *Apollo of Veii's Arms *Apollo’s and Artemis’ Bows *Apollo's Sandals *Apophis Statuette *Apsley Cherry-Garrard’s Goggles *Aquilas from the Battle of Teutoburg Forest *Arachne's Loom *Arceus' Plates *Archibald McIndoe's Saline Bathtub *Archibald Spooner's Cloak *Archilochus' Aulos *Archimedes's Bathtub *Arc Light from the Iroquois Theater *Ares' Gauntlets *Aretha Franklin's Spotlight *[[The Argo|The Argo]] *Ariadne's Ball of Thread *Aristotle's Lyre *Aron Ralston’s Pocketknife *Artemisia II of Caria's Chalice *Armand David's Glasses & Zucchetto *[[Armand Guillaumin's "Soleil couchant à Ivry"|Armand Guillaumin's Soleil couchant à Ivry]] *Armando Socarras Ramirez's Shirt *Arne Larsson's Pacemaker *Arrow of Alan Gua *Arrow of Time *Artemis' Cloak Pin *Arthur Aitken's Pith Helmet *Arthur Aston's Wooden Leg *Arthur Blessitt’s Cross *Arthur C. Clarke's Telescope *Arthur Claude Darby's Rope *Arthur Conan Doyle's Disintegration Machine *Arthur Conan Doyle's Fairy Notebook *Arthur Conan Doyle's Pipe *Arthur Edward Waite's Tarot Deck *Arthur Evans' Magnifying Glass *Arthur Galston's Soil Knife *Arthur Rostron’s Loving Cup *Arthur Stace’s Chalk *Arthur Wellesley's Boots *Arthur Wynne's Journal *Arthur Zimmermann's Ticker-tape Machine *Artie Moore's Headphones *Artie Shaw's Clarinet * *Asclepius' Offering Bowl *Ash Williams’ Double-Barrel "Boomstick" *Ashes from the 1925 Madame Tussaud Fire *Ashley Revell's Tuxedo *Ashurbanipal's Crown *Ashoka's Hell *Ashoka's Pillars *Assorted Herbs (Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme) *Asphyxiating Blackboard Erasers *Atalanta's Spear *Æthelred the Unready's Crown *Athena's Owl Pendant *Athena Parthenos *Athena's Aegis *Athena’s Breastplate *Athens Caryatid *Atlanta Ripper's Balaclava *Atlantean Crystal Pendant *Atlas' Globe *Atomic Bombs from The Dayton Project *Atticus Finch's Pocketwatch *Attila the Hun's Battle Helmet (canon) *Attila the Hun's Swaddling Blanket * *Audio-Healing Tuning Fork * *August Bier’s Needle *August Musger's Projector *August Natterer's Bible *Auguste Escoffier’s Tasting Spoons *Auguste Piccard's Gondola *[[Auguste Renoir's Young Girls at the Piano|Auguste Renoir's Young Girls at the Piano]] * *Auguste Rodin's Hammer and Chisel * *[[Auguste Rodin's "Gateway to Hell"|Auguste Rodin's Gateway to Hell]] *[[Auguste Rodin’s “The Kiss”|Auguste Rodin’s The Kiss]] *Auguste Rodin's Rasp *Augustina de Aragon's Cannon *Augustin-Jean Fresnel's Magnifying Glass * *Augustin Pyramus de Candolle’s Touch-Me-Not Plant *Augustus Saint-Gaudens’ Double Eagle Gold Coin *Aung San's Pinhole Camera *Aurora's Torch *Australian Boomerang *Automatic Trash-Disposal Waste Bin *Automatic Vaccum * *Autumn Leaves *[[Avatar Relics from The Last Airbender|Avatar Relics from The Last Airbender]] *Axe Ring *Axel Erlandson's Sycamore Seeds *Axeman of New Orleans' Phonograph *Ayrton Senna's Race Suit *Azletar (by technicality) *Aztec Bloodstone * B *B. F. Skinner's Baby Tender *B. F. Skinner's Dippy Bird * *Baba Gulabgir’s Flute *Babe Ruth's 714th Baseball *Babe Ruth's Baseball Bat * *Babe Ruth's Baseball Glove *Babel Stones * *Babushka's Scrub Brush *Babylonian Battery * *BACCCU Horn *Back Dorm Boys' Basketball Jerseys *Badea Cârțan’s Coat *Badge of the 6th Northern Light Infantry *Bag of Holding Messenger Bag *Bag of Seeds from the Pavlovsk Experimental Station *Baiju Bawra's Oil Lamp *Bakelite Dress Clip *Baku Statue *Balclutha *Balancing 2B Pencil *Balcony of Capulet's House *Balda's Bough of Mistletoe *Balthasar Gérard’s Pig Bladder *Banksy’s Drinking Glass *Barbwire from Auschwitz *Barnard Elliott Bee Jr.'s Civil War Uniform *Baron Humbert von Gikkingen and Louise Statues *Baron Samedi's Top Hat *Barry Larkin's Olympic Torch *Barry Seal's Aviation Radio and Headset * *Barry White's 1979 Stutz IV-Porte *Barstool from the Cedar Tavern *Bartolomeo Scappi's Cloche *Bartending Beer Taps *Barthelemy de Chasseneuz's Wig *Bartholomew Roberts’ Marine Sandglass and Chip Log *Baruch Spinoza’s Icosahedron *The Basano Vase *The Baseball that killed Ray Chapman *Basilikon Doron *Bassoon from the Premiere of The Rite of Spring *Bass Reeves' Marshal Badge *Ba Statuette *Bataan Death March Dogtags * *Bat-Signal *Battle of Trenton Hessian Plate *Bavarian Breaking Wheel Machine *Baychimo Ship’s Wheel *[[The "Bayeux Tapestry"|The Bayeux Tapestry]] *Baylor Dodgeball * *'Beach Blanket Bingo' Bingo Stamper *The Beach Boys' Surfboard *The Bean Family's Chains *Bean Nighe Washing Rag *Beatrice Portinari's Shroud *Beatrix Kiddo's Hatori Hanzo Katana *Beatrix Potter's Scarf *Beatrix Potter's Tea Set * *Beau Brummell's Cravat *The Beau Sancy *Beauty and the Beast's Rose *Bedlam Cot *Beethoven's Ear Horn *Beethoven's Piano *Bela Lugosi's Cape *Bell and Howell's Spectroscope * *Belle Boyd's Dress *Belle Gunness' Wheelbarrow *Bellerophon’s Bridle *Bell from Carmo Convent *Bell X-1 "Glamorous Glennis" *Belt Buckle from 9/11 *Ben Kuhl’s Letter *Bender Family Hammer and Knife *Benedict Arnold's Sword *Benedict Arnold's Wig *Benedict of Aniane's Rosary *Benito de Soto’s Black Joke *Benito Mussolini's Brass Knuckles *Benjamin Disraeli's Wreath *Benjamin Franklin Keith’s Theater Seat *Benjamin Franklin's Glass Armonica *Benjamin Franklin's Keys *Benjamin Franklin's Lightning Rod * *Benjamin Franklin's Ring * *Benjamin Guggenheim's Deck Chair *Benjamin Harrison's Wax Cylinder *Benjamin Hornigold's Tri-Corner Hat *Benjamin Waterhouse Hawkins' Gloves *Benkei's Weapons Pouch *Benny Binion’s $10,000 Bill *Benny Goodman's Clarinet *Benvenuto Cellini's Salt Cellar and Silver Spoon *Beowulf's Sword *Berlin Wall Spray Paint * *Bernard Bosanquet's Cricket Ball *Bert Acosta's Aviator Goggles and Cap *Bertel Thorvaldsen's Chisel *Bertram Forer's Paper Ball *Bertrand Russell's Teapot *''Berzerk'' Arcade Console *Besarion Jughashvili's Leather Boots *Bessus' Crucifix *Best Friend Bracelets *"Best of the 80s" Jukebox *Beta Version of Civilization: Call to Power *Betsy Ross' Sewing Needle *Bettie Page's Leather Corset *Betty Crocker's First Cookbook *Betty MacDonald's Pouch *Betty White's Pearl Earrings *Beverly Hills Supper Club Cash Register *Bian Que’s Acupuncture Needles *Bian Que's Tea Kettle *Bianca Lawson/Kendra Young's Stake 'Mr. Pointy' *Bickering Halloween Statues *Biddenden Maids' Cake Pan *Bifocals of Hormonal Youth *Bill Anderson's Apron *Bill Bailey's Skimmer Hat *Bill Clinton's Saxophone * *Bill Cosby's Radio *Bill France Sr.'s Key Bowl *Bill Gates' High School Reunion Invitation *Bill Haast’s First Aid Kit *Bill Hicks’ Contact Lens *Bill Kaysing's Feather *Bill O'Reilly's No-Spin Pen *Bill Todman's 'Penny Ante' Board * *Bill Watterson's Transmogrifier Gun *Billy Bretherton's Bug Spray *Billy Club from the Standford Prison Experiment *Billy Hodgson's Teddy Bear *Billy Joel's Harmonica *Billy Joel's Piano *Billy Loomis' Cell Phone *Billy Mays' Placebo Products *Billy Mitchell's Air Force Goggles *Billy the Kid's Boots *Billy the Kid's Repeater *Billy the Puppet's Tricycle *Binding Norse Key *Bing Crosby's Record Player *[http://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/Binnacle_from_the_USS_Squalus Binnacle from the USS Squalus]'' *'' *Bird's Eye Magnifying Glass *Bird's Postal Hat *"Birmingham Badgers' Underwear" * *Birmingham Precinct 7 "Blotube" * *Birthing Charm *Biwa-bokuboku *Bertram Forer's Paper Ball *Black Bart's Cannon * *Black Bart's Sextant *Black Canary's Fishnet Leggings *Black Cookie Jar *[[Black Denim Trousers of the Terror of Highway 101|Black Denim Trousers of the Terror of Highway 101]] *Black Hawk's Shackles *Black Hole of Calcutta Monument *Black Oni Mask *''Black Oragon'' Figurehead Fragment * *Black Jake's Faro Table *Black Ribbon from the 2013 London Marathon *Blackthorn Shillelagh *Blade Runner Clapboard *Blade’s Katana *Blaise de Vigenere's Inkwell *Blaise Pascal's Calculator *The Bleeding Hand *Blendtec Blender *Blindness Inducing Candelabra * *Blood Saturated Rwandan Towel *Bloody "Bee" Playing Cards *Blueberry Hill *Blues Brothers' Hats *Blueprint for the Leaning Tower of Pisa * *Blueprint for the Taj Mahal * *Blue Suede Shoes *Boa Vista Plantation Token * *Bob Beamon’s Sand Pit *Bob Braham’s Lifejacket *Bob Dylan's Bus Transfer * *Bob Falfa's Black '55 Chevy *Bob Fosse's Bowler Hat *Bob Hope's Handkerchief *Bob Johnstone's Microphone *Bob Marley's Hairpick *Bob Ross' Palette & Easel *Bobbie the Wonder Dog's Tags *Bobby Baker’s Vending Machine *Bobby Blackburn's Crocodile Teeth Dentures *Bobby Fischer's Bag of Marbles * *Bobby Jones' Golf Clubs * *Bodhan Stashynsky's Gas Gun *Bodhidharma's Cloak *Bodhidharma's Slippers * *Bola Spider Bolas *Bolaji Badejo's Beret *[[Boombox from Say Anything]] *The Bonnot Gang’s Limousine *Book of Thoth *Bookshelf of Isaac Asimov's Complete Works *Boots from the Grande Armée *Borgia Family Cup *[[Boris Karloff's Frankenstein Costume|Boris Karloff's Frankenstein Costume]] *Boroboroton *Boston Pope Night Carts *Bottomless Canteen *Bottomless Cookie Jar * *Boudica's Helmet *Bound and Stuffed Doll *Bow of Eros *Bow of Leif Ericson's Ship *Bowl of Golden Apples * *Box of Tomatoes from La Tomatina *Brad Anderson's Dog Collar *Bradshaw Dreamtime Rock Painting *Brahan Seer’s Adder Stone *Brainwashing Antennae * *Bram Stoker's Crucifix *Bran the Blessed's Cauldron *Braun Couple's Flying Knives *Brendan O'Carroll's Garters *Breogan’s Mirror *Brian G. Hughes Umbrella *Briar Pipe Collection *Briar Rose's Spindle Fuse *Brick from the Berlin Wall * *Bricks from the Collyer Brothers Home *Brick from the Great Wall of China *Brick from the K Foundation *Brick of Poor Impulse Control *Brigadier General Laverlong's Elephant Walking Stick * *Bridge Plank from Tsingy de Bemaraha *British WWI Soldier's Helmet from the Battle of the Somme River *''Britanic'' Davit *Brodie Smith's Frisbee *Bronze Dragon Token *Bronze Locust *Broxodent Electric Toothbrush *Bruce Lee's Punching Bag * *Bruce Nolan's Hairnet *Brumberger Industrial Slide Projector *Brutus' Dagger *Bryce Dion's Headphones *Buckminster Fuller’s Geodesic Dome Model *Buckskin Frank Leslie's Rifle *Buddy Holly's Sunglasses *Buddha's Alm Bowl *Buddha's Bodhi Tree *Buddha's Khakkhara *Buddy Ebsen’s Funnel *Buddy Rich's Drums * *Buddy's Leash & Collar *Buffalo Bill's Mail Bag *Bugsy Siegel's Knuckle Dusters *Bullfighter Estoque *Bull Summoning China Cabinet *Bunbuku Chagama Kettle *Bunny Man's Axe *Burning Coins *Burt Munro’s Indian Scout *Burt Shavitz's Bee Smoker *Busby Berkely's Flask * *Buster Crash Test Dummy *Bust of Diocletian *Butch Cassidy's Pistol *Butch Cassidy's Revolver *Butter Churn from Lancaster County *[["Buying Naked" For-Sale Sign|''Buying Naked For-Sale Sign]] *Byford Dolphin Diving Bell * Byzantine Iron Rod C *C. Everett Koop's Scalpel *C. Henry Kempe's Teddy Bear *C.D. Atkins' Orange Juice Jug *C. H. Bennett's Ball of String *C. L. Blood's Bellows *C. S. Lewis' Wardrobe *C. S. Lewis' Writing Pen *[[C.S.A.: Confederate States of America Film Poster|''C.S.A.: Confederate States of America Film Poster]] *Cab Calloway’s Zoot Suit *Cabbage Patch Monkey Doll *Cable from the Warsaw Radio Mast *Cai Lun’s Paper *Cain's Stone *Calaveras Skull *Calico Jack's Belt *Calico Jack's Flintlock Pistol *California Gold Rush Mining Pan *Caligula's Battle Armor *Caligula's Sandals * *Calvin Coolidge's Kerosene Lamp *Calvin Graham’s Sailor Suit *Calypso's Conch *[[Camera from the Ed Sullivan Show]] *Cameron Todd Willingham's Lighter *Camille Flammarion's Flammarion Engraving *Candles from Jeanne Calment's 100th Birthday Cake *Candle from the Conspirators Camp *Cangjie’s Oracle Bone Script *Canister of Greek Fire *Canister of Inconsolability * *Cannon from the Battle of Narva *Cao Cao’s Beard Brush *Captain Adrian Snow's Gauntlet *Captain Edward John Smith's Hat *Captain Gallagher’s Sword Hilt *Captain Hendrick Goosen's Trawling Net *Captain Joseph White’s Mattress *Caracalla's Bathing Amphora *[[Caravaggio’s “Nativity with St. Francis and St. Lawrence”|Caravaggio’s Nativity with St. Francis and St. Lawrence]] *Caravaggio's The Lute Player * *Carbondale Oppressing Iron * *Cardea's Hinge *Cardinal Richelieu's Table Knife *Caretaker Ribbon * *Carey Loftin's Gloves * *Carl Barks' Animation Cels *Carl Hagenbeck's Circus Wagon *Carl G. Fisher’s Acetylene Headlight *Carl Gugasian's Dirt Bike *Carl Gustav Hempel's Apple *Carl Jung's Cuckoo Clock *Carl Jung’s Sofa Cushion *Carl Laemmle's Nickelodeon *Carl Linnaeus' Cravat *Carl Linnaeus' Herbarium *Carl Magee’s Parking Meter *Carl McCunn's Driver License *Carl Ray's Paint Brushes *Carl Sagan's Jacket *Carlo Collodi's Bracelet * *Carlo Pellegrini’s Spats *Carlos Arredondo's Hat *Carlos Hathcock's Feather *Carlos Marcello's Favorite Table *Carmen Miranda's Maracas *Carmine Galante’s Cigar *Carnation Flowers from the Carnation Revolution *Carrie Nation’s Hatchet *Carrie White's Prom Dress *Carry-on Bag *Casey Jones' Pocketwatch *Casey Martin's Golf Club *Casey Martin’s Golf Tee *Casimir Pulaski's and Michael Kovats de Fabriczy's Hessian Cavalry Swords *Casimir Zeglen’s Bulletproof Vest *Cask of Amontillado *Caspar Wistar’s Shutters *Cassandra "Elvira" Peterson's '58 Ford Thunderbird *Cassie Chadwick's Pearl Necklace *Cassius Dio's Silver Coins *Castle Crasher Knight's Weapons *Catequil's Clubs *Caterina Sforza's Spine *Catherine de' Medici's Corset *Catherine of Aragon's Wedding Ring *Catherine O'Leary's Cow Bell * *Catherine the Great's Scarf *Catherine the Great's Slippers *Catherine the Great's Washing Board * *"Cats" Vinyl Record *Cattle Skull *Caucasian Eagle Automaton *Caught-in-the-Throat "Laff!" Sign * *Cauldron of Annwn *Cauldron of Rebirth *Cave of the Piasa Bird *Cecil B. DeMille's Riding Crop * *Cecília Meireles' Rose Pen *[[Cellphone from the Set of Dollhouse]] *Celtic Red Deer Hide *Ceramic Black Buffalo *Ceramic Figurine Collection *Cernunnos' Torc *Cesar Chavez's Hoe *Cesar Chavez's Trellis *Cesira Ferrani's Atomizer *Chain from St. Mary of Bethlehem Asylum *Chains Used to Topple Saddam Hussein's Statue in Firdos Square *Chair from the Norrmalmstorg Bank Robbery *Chalice of Dionysus *Chalkboard Erasers from the Tanganyika Laughter Epidemic *[[Champagne Glasses From the SS United States|Champagne Glasses From the SS United States]] *Chandelier from the Montansier Opera House * *Chandre Oram's Flag *Chang and Eng Bunker's Wedding Rings *Chang Apana's Detective Badge *Charlemagne's Crown *Charlemagne's Stirrup *Charles II of Navarre’s Bandages *Charles II's Croquet Balls * *Charles II's Executioner Axe *Charles VI’s Pillow *Charles Addams' Harpsichord *Charles Algernon Parsons' Gramophone Horn *Charles Angibaud’s Mortar *Charles Babbage's Gears *Charles Babbage's Difference Engine *[[Charles Baudelaire's Second Volume of "Les Fleurs du mal"|Charles Baudelaire's Second Volume of Les Fleurs du mal]] *Charles B. Franklin’s Camshaft *Charles Bell's Rolls of Canvas *Charles Blondin's Tightrope *Charles Blondin's Unitard *Charles the Bold’s Livery Collar *Charles Bourseul’s Telephone *Charles Bowles' Flour Sack *Charles Calvert's Tobacco *Charles Carpenter’s Bazookas *Charles Correll's Amos 'n' Andy Taxi *Charles Coughlin's Collar *Charles Cretors’ Popcorn Cart *Charles Cullen's Scrubs *Charles Darwin’s Magnifying Glass *Charles Darwin's Spyglass *Charles Davenport's Syringe *Charles Dickens' Badminton Racket * *Charles Dickens’ Desk *Charles Dickens' Scotch *Charles Dodgson's Rosary *Charles Douglass’ Laff Box *Charles Édouard Guillaume's Balance Wheel *Charles F. Urschel’s Blindfold *Charles Fort’s Newspaper Clippings *Charles Fort's Umbrella *Charles Francis Hall's Coffee Cup *Charles Goodyear's Synthetic Rubber *Charles Hanson's Rocking Horse * *Charles J. Guiteau’s Revolver *Charles Jeffries' Skeleton Army Cap *Charles Kingsford Smith's Airplane's Undercarriage Leg and Wheel *Charles Knight's Hail Cannon *Charles Lindbergh Jr.’s Baby Rattle *Charles Lyell's Tool Belt *Charles M. Schulz's Pumpkin *Charles Macintosh's Socks *Charles Manson's Metal Guitar Pick *Charles Manson's VW Bus *Charles Martel's Stirrup *Charles Minthorn Murphy’s Bicycle Rollers *Charles Osborne's Water Cup *Charles Page's Cross *Charles Peace's Gold Pocketwatch *Charles Pearson's Tin-Can Telephone *Charles Perrault's Seven-League Boots *Charles Portal's RAF Pin *Charles Ponzi's Money Clip * *Charles Richter and Beno Gutenberg's Paper Roll and Pen *Charles Richter's Fountain Pen and Cap *Charles Simic's Fork *Charles Wells’ Roulette Wheel *Charles Whitman's Sniper Rifle *Charley Parkhurst's Whip *Charlie Chaplin's Bowler Hat *Charlie Chaplin's Cane *Charlotte Corday's Hairbrush *Charlotte Perkins Gilman's Wallpaper *Charlton Heston's Rifle *Charles Whitman's Sniper Rifle *Charred Crane from Greene County Oil Well Fire *Château de Madrid Majolica *Che Guevara's Beret *Chen Si's Motorbike *Chernobyl Three's Lab Coats *Cherry Hill Murder Artifacts *The Chest of Chirizu-kakai-o *Chester Moore Hall's Achromatic Lens * *Chesty Puller's Bullet Shells *Chesty Puller's Five Navy Crosses *Chicago May's Lipstick *Chicago Wheel *Chief Tecumseh's Robes *Chimariko Tribe Shaman Drum *Chi Medallion *Chicago City Key Chain *Chinese Baoding Balls *Chinese Chopsticks *Chinese Doubling Pot *Chinese New Year Good Luck Knot *Chinese New Year Red Envelope *Chinese Orchid * *The Chinese Sandalwood *Ching Ling Foo’s Bowl *Ching Shih's Katana *Chiune Sugihara's Visa Stamp *Choe Bu's Diary *Choe Museon’s Hwacha *Chris Gardner's Parking Tickets *Chris Hadfield's Acoustic Guitar *Christchurch City Cathedral Spire *Christiaan Barnard's Scalpel *Christiaan Huygens' Pendulum *Christiaan Huygens' Prism *Christian Doppler's Tie *Christian Mortensen's Thread and Needle *Christina the Astonishing's Thurible *Christine Chubbuck's Pearl Necklace *Christine Skubish's Toy Blocks *Christmas Lights from the Rockefeller Tree *Christmas Pyramid *Christmas Truce Submarine Ornament * *Christopher Columbus' Brooch * *Christopher Lee's Bowtie *[[Christopher Lee's Copy of "the Lord of the Rings"|Christopher Lee's Copy of The Lord of the Rings]] *Christopher Müller’s Gold Tooth *[[Christopher Reeve's Superman Cape|Christopher Reeve's Superman Cape]] *Christopher Robin Milne's Sketchpad *Chōchin-obake *Choe Bu's Diary *Chōjun Miyagi's Gi Belt *Chowchilla Kidnapping School Bus *Chromatic Bermuda Kite *Chrysippus' Wine Bottle *Chuck Jones' Glasses *Chucky Doll *Chuck Yeager's Favourite Record * *Chuck Yeager's Flight Helmet *Chun-Kwai Seducing Vase * *Chung Ling Soo's Plate *Chunk of the Chelyabinsk Meteor *Church of St. Pancras' Altar Cross *Chyren's Rapier *Cinderella's Carriage *Cinderella's Glass Knife * *Cine-Kodak 8 Model 25 Camera *Cintamani Stone *Circe's Wand *Cirque du Soleil Leotard *Civil War Snare Drums *Clap-board from Thriller *Clara Barton's Gloves * *Clarence Birdseye's Food Freezer *Clarence Birdseye's Heat Pump *Clarence Saunders’ Turnstile *Clark Gable's Grooming Kit * *Clark Wiley's Cage *Claude Alexander Conlin’s Crystal Ball *Claude Alexander Conlin's Thought Control Turban * *Claude Louis Berthollet's Snuff Box *Claude Shannon's Chess Board *Claus von Stauffenberg’s Plastic Explosive *Claus von Stauffenberg's Suitcase *Clay Models From'' Corpse Bride'' *Clement Moore's Pen *Clementine's Ballcap *Cleopatra's Perfume Jar *Cleopatra's Preserved Asp * *Cleve Hall's Airbrush *Clever Hans’s Horseshoes *Clint Malarchuk's Blood-Stained Jersey *Clipped Wings of Pegasus *Clock Face and Hands from the Original Big Ben *Closet Door *Clothing Folding Laundry Hamper *Clyde Barrow's B.A.R. Machine Gun *Clyde W. Tombaugh's Photographic Plates *Coclé Cat *Coconut Husks from Monty Python and the Holy Grail *Coco Chanel's Handbag *Code of Hammurabi Tablet *Cold Feet Shoes *Cold War Air Raid Siren *Cole MacGrath's Amp *Cole MacGrath's Courier Jacket *Collection of Jimmy MacDonald's Sound Effect Devices *Colonel Sanders' Suit *Colossus Computer Vacuum Tubes *The Colt used by Clement Vallandigham *''Columbia'' Space Shuttle *Combustable Figgy Pudding *The Comfy Chair *[[Complete Encyclopedia Brittanica, Circa 1966]] * *Confucius' Flip-Flops * *Confucius' Lantern *Congo the Chimpanzee's Paint Brushes *Connor Kenway's Tomahawk *Conrad Haas’ Nozzle *Conrad Reed's Gold Nuggets *Consoling Valentine's Day Chocolates *Constance of Penafiel's Throne *Constantine the Great's Crucifix * *Constricting Yo-Yo *Conversation-Stopping Robot *Convincing Dreidels (canon) *Constantin Stanislavski's Eyeglasses *"Cookie Thieves Beware" Cookie Jar *[[Cookware from the Iron Chef Set]] *Copper Bowls of Life and Death * *Copper Roof Panel from the Plaza Hotel *[[Copy of "E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial" from the Alamogordo Landfill|Copy of E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial from the Alamogordo Landfill]] *Coraline Jones' Doll *Corbels from the Church of St Mary and St David *The Cordwaining Shoebox *Cornelis Drebbel’s Micro-Telescope *Cornelis Drebbel's Oar *Corner of Moses Stone Tablet * *Corrupted Zalgo Computers *Corsican Brother's Vest * *Corn Popper *Corvo Attano's Gas Mask *Customer Service Cell Phone * *The Cottingley Fairies *Cotton Club Matchbox *Cotton Swab from the Phantom of Heilbronn *Count of St. Germain's Ring * *Cover of the Book of Kells *Covered Wagon *Craig Jackson's Watch *Craig Shergold’s Greeting Cards *Cranston's Police Blotter *Crazy Horse's Tomahawk *Creighton Abrams' Hat *Cretan Labyrinth Archway *Cristofori's Piano Keyboard *Cross Brace from the LZ 129 Hindenburg *Crown Devon Honey Pot Preserves Jar *Crown of Minos *Crown Prince Sado's Sandals *Crowns of Peter and Ines *Crying Heart Piano *Cryogenic Gas Heater *Crystal Skull *Crystalline Diamond Necklace * *Ctesibius' Water Clock *Cuchulainn's Post *The Cudgel in the Sack *Cuevas de los Cristales Selenite Sample *Cupid's Arrows *Currier & Ives Advent Calendar * *Curtis Ebbesmeyer’s Friendly Floatees Bath Toys *Cutthroat Kitchen's Hatchet *Currency Changing Wallet *Cy Young's Baseball *Cybermen Outfits *Cymbal-Banging Monkey *Cynebil of Porththorp's Jawbone and Skull *Cynthia Doll *Cyrill Demian's Accordion *Cyrus Teed's Orrery *Cyrus the Great's Achaemenian Tapestry D *D-Company Overcoats * *D.B. Cooper’s Parachute * *D.B. Cooper's Ripcord (canon) *Daedalus' Slate *Daft Punk Costumes *Dagda's Club *Daikoku's Mallet *Daimler Reitwagen *Dale Earnhardt’s Helmet *Dalek Costumes *Damascus Forge *Dan Enright's Address Book *Dan Gurney's Moët & Chandon Bottle *Dan Maloney's Hockey Stick *Dan Rowan and Dick Martin's Suits *Dana Scully's Cross Necklace *Dana Scully's F.B.I Badge *Daniel Defoe's Ship *Daniel Ellsberg’s Photocopier *Daniel Home's Turntable *Daniel Keyes' Pen *Daniel Patrick Carroll's Sequin Dress *Daniel Shays's Shovel *Daniel Van Meter’s Wooden Pallets *Danish Witch Doll *Danny Casolaro's Tape Recorder *Dante Alighieri's Death Mask * *Dante's Coat *Dagen H Traffic Gloves *Dario Gabbai's Shirt *Darius I's Staff *DashCon Ballpit *Dashrath Manjhi's Prayer Beads *Dave Kunst’s Wagon *Davenport Brothers' Seance Ropes *David's Slingshot * *David Alexander Johnston's Boots *David Allan Coe's Guitar *David Amoss' Bullwhip *David Attenborough's Taxonomy Encyclopedia *David Berkowitz' Dog Collar * David Boreanaz/Angel's Leather Jacket *David Brewster's Prism *David Bruce's Tie *David Copperfield's Curtains *David "Davy" Crockett's Musket *David Edward Hughes' Harp *David Edward Sutch's Top Hat *David Farragut’s Rope *David Foster Wallace's Tennis Racket *David Hahn's Nuclear Reactor *David Kirby's Bed *David Livingstone's Diary *David Luiz's Cleats *David Marshall Williams’ Lathe *David Packard's Big Red Button *David Sarnoff's Radio *David Z's Guitar *Davy Crockett's Raccoon Skin Cap *Davy Jones' Locker * *Dawn Brancheau's SeaWorld Training Suit *The Dayton Project * *De Historia piscium *Dead Norweigan Blue *Dead Sea Scrolls *Death Bringing Bucket *Death's Chess *Debbie Stone's Name Tag *Debris from Crush, Texas *Debris from the Amoco Cadiz Oil Spill *Ded Moroz's Staff *Deep Blue *The Delphi Sapphire *Delphine LaLaurie's Whip *Deluding Throne of the Pretend * *Demeter's Bouquet *Deng Shiru's Seal *Denis Diderot's Inkwell *"Denis d'or" * *Density Affecting High Striker *Dental Floss *Depression Era Pillowcase *Desiderius Erasmus’ Bookmark *Desktop Gyroscope (canon) *Desmond Doss’ Rifle Stock *De-synchronizing Decoy * *The Devil's Golden Fiddle *Devil's Tuning Fork *Diagnostic Pitch-Pipe * *Diane Arbus' Camera *Dick Clark’s Microphone *Diodorus Siculus' Slate *Diego de Landa's Golden Crucifix *Dieter Dengler’s Restraints *Dimentional Conversion Camera * *Dinner Table & Chairs from Dinner For One *Diocletian Lewis’ Beanbag *Diogenes of Sinope's Lantern *Diogenes of Sinope's Pithos *Dionysius Exiguus’ Easter Table *Diogo Cão’s Padrão *Dipper Pines' Hat *Dirty Mattress *Disastrous Bicycle *Disintegrating Peppermill * *Disney Tiny Theater *Distant Early Warning Line *Dmitri Mendeleev's Display of the Periodic Table *Dmitry Kabalevsky's Bust of Lenin * *Dmitry Pozharsky's Helmet *Doc Holliday's Playing Cards *Doc Hendley’s Water Pump *Dock Ellis' Pitcher's Mitt *Dog Leash From the Woolworth Riots *Dog on Wheels from the La Salle Hotel *Dog-Scaring Vacuum Cleaner *Doll from Isla de las Muñecas *Domenico Fontana's Rope *Dominic Cobb's Top *Dominick Labino's Glassblowing Tube (canon) *Dominique Pire's Cappa *Domino Sugar Boxes * *Doña Marina's Robe *Don Bolles's Steering Wheel *Don Puz's Bicycle *Don Quixote's Lance * *Don Yenko's Tool Chest *Dona Fausta's Brooch * *Don Adams' Shoe Phone *Donald Ewen Cameron's Tape Recorder *Dong Nguyen's Phone *Donn Beach's Cocktail Umbrella *Donna Summer's Silk Blouse *Doppelgänger Teapots *Door to the End of Mankind *Doorknob from the Triangle Shirtwaist Factory * *Door Knocker From 54 Berners Street, London *Doreen Valiente's Athame *Dorthea Lange's Camera *Dorothy Arnold's Bonnet *Dorothy Day’s Chalkware *Dorothy Gibson's Cardigan *Dorothy Levitt’s Rear-View Mirror *Dorothy Liebes' Ball of Yarn *Dorothy's Silver Shoes *Dorr Felt’s Comptometer *Doug Bower & Dave Chorley's Wood Planks *Dough Flinging Whisk *Dough of Kolobok *Douglas Adam's Copy of "Hitchiker's Guide to Europe" *Douglas Haig's Uniform *Douglas Mawson’s Primus *Douglas Smith's Apple II Plus *Dove with Olive Branch Statuette *Dr. Heimlich's Neck Brace *Draco's Cloak *Dragon Army Battle Suit *Dragon-Fire Locket *The Dragon's Pearl *Dragut’s Mirror Armor *"Dramatic Look Gopher" Camera *Dream Present *Driftwood from the RMS Titanic* *The Dropped Call *Duane Jones' Lighter *Duarte Barbosa's Pocket Watch * *Duck and Cover Desk *Dude Perfect's Basketball *Duncan Campbell's Crystal Ball * *Duncan MacDougall’s Scale *Duncan MacDougall's 21 Gram Weights *The Dueling Fiddles *Dunmore Pineapple Finial *Duns Scotus' Coffin Handle *Durham Boat from the Crossing of the Delaware *Durham Cathedral Door Knocker *Durov Brother's Animal Taming Gloves *Dust Bowl Windmill *Dutch Army Punishment Whip * *Dutugamunu's Oil Cakes *DuVall Windshield *Dwight D. Eisenhower's Binoculars *Dybbuk Wine Cabinet *Dziga Vertov's Film Reels E *E. J. Pennington's Motorcycle Motor *E. T. A. Hoffman's Nutcracker *Eadweard Muybridge's Zoopraxiscope *Ear of Dionysius *Ear-Worm Record Player * *Earl J. Hickey's List *Earl W. Bascom's Horseshoe *Earle Nelson's Worn Bible *Easter Island Conch Shell * *Easton-Bell Aluminum Baseball Bat *Eau De Via Faucet * *Ebenezer Thorndike's Lobster Trap * *Eccentric Tree Seeds *Echo's Belt *Ed Bishop's Cave Lantern *Ed Gein's Shovel *Ed Hardy's Shoelaces *Ed Walsh's Spitball *Ed Wood's Director Chair *Ed Wood's "Glenda" Dress *Eddie Arcaro's Jockey Goggles *Eddie Brown's Tap Shoes *Eddie Hasha’s Wood Planks *Eddie Leonski's Hobby Hat *Eddie Murphy's Microphone *Edgar Allan Poe's Bust of Athena *Edgar Allan Poe's Quill Pen and Notebook * *Edgar Allan Poe's Walking Cane *Edgar Bergen's Stool *Edgar Hollis' Cricket Ball *Edmond Halley's Telescope *Edmond Locard's Microscope Lens *Edmund Evans’ Printing Press *Edmund Musgrave Barttelot's Cane *Edmund Hillary's Climbing Gloves *Edmund Mcllhenny's Hot Sauce *Edna St. Vincent Millay's Candle * *Edouard Beaupre's Display Case *Edsel Ford Fong's Apron *Eduard Khil's Suit *Edvard Grieg's Metronome *Edvard Munch's Original Painting of "The Scream" *Edward I of England's Coal *Edward Murphy's Insignia *Edward Abbey’s Monkey Wrench *Edward Adamson's Colored Pencils *Edward Bellamy's Cornerstone *Edward Bernay's Cigar *Edward Bowes’ Gong *Edward Covey's Flogging Whip *Edward Henry Potthast's painting "Coney Island" *Edward Hughes Ball Hughes' Cravat *Edward Jenner's Syringe *Edward John Dent's Chronometer *Edward Leedskalnin’s Ball Bearings *Edward Lowe's Prayer Censer * *Edward Makuka Nkoloso’s Oil Drum *Edward Mordake's Second Face *Edward Mueller's Counterfeit Dollar Bill *Edward O. Thorp's Casino Chip *Edward O. Thorp & Claude Shannon's Pocket Computer *Edward Oxford's Percussion Caps *Edward Teach's Shackles *Edward Teach's Sword *Edward Teller's Micro-Fission Reactor * *Edward Weston's Lightbulb *Edwin Abbott Abbott’s Ruler *Edwin Albert Link's Flight Simulator *Edwin Armstrong's Radio Parts *Edwin Binney's Candles *Edwin Budding's Lawnmower *Edwin F. Glenn's Water Funnel *Edwin H. Land's First Polarized Sunglasses *Eepybird's Sticky Notes *Eero Saarinen's Model of the Gateway Arch *Egg of Columbus * *Eggnog from the Eggnog Riots *Egon Ronay's Crab Cracker *Egyptian Sex Manuals *Egyptian Sphinx Slab * *Eiffel Tower Parrot Cage *Eilmer of Malmesbury's Wings *El Cerrito Ouija Board *Elaine Esposito's Pillow *Elder Zhang Guo’s Fish Drum *Elderly-Killing Thermostat *Eldritch 1953 Buick Roadmaster *Electrified Birch *Elements of Harmony *The Elephant of the Bastille *Elephant Candle Holders *Eli's Bible *Eli Lilly’s Pills *Eli Whitney's Vest *Elian Gonzalez' Worker's Gloves *Elias Carter's Church Spire *Elias Garcia Martinez's Paint Brush Set *Elijah's Cup *Elijah Parish Lovejoy’s Printing Press *Eliphas Levi's Pentagram *Eli Robins' Scalpel *Elisabet Ney's Black Artist Frock Coat *Elisabeth Kübler-Ross' Talisman *Elisha Otis’ Elevator *Elisha's Mantle *Elizabeth I's Toilet *Elizabeth Barton's Leather Belt *Elizabeth Bathory's Bathtub * *Elizabeth Bathory's Crown *Elizabeth Bathory's Bucket Handle *Elizabeth Bathory's Handheld Mirror *Elizabeth Bathory's Necklace *Elizabeth Godfrey’s Trade Card *Elizabeth Montgomery's Hair Curlers *Elizabeth Short's Dahlia *Elizabeth Threatt's Turquoise Earrings *Elizabeth Wirt's Floral Bookmark *Eliza Lucas' Indigofera Seeds *Ella Harper's Shoes *Ella's Pink Lady *Elliot Hanfler's Toy Car *Eliot Ness' Handcuffs *Eliot Ness' Tie Clip and Cufflinks *Ellis S. Chesbrough’s Hydraulic Jacks *Elmer Ellsworth’s Kepi *Elsa's Gloves *Elsa Gidlow's Locket *Elsie Mitchell's Picnic Basket *Elsie Paroubek’s Wooden Blocks *Elsie Wright’s Camera *Elton John's Candle *Elvis Presley's Hip-Bone * *Elvis Presley's Lost Guitar *Elvis Presley's "Heartbreak Hotel" Record *Emanuel Leutze's Palette *Emanuel Snowman's Fabergé Egg *Emanuel Swedenborg's Scissor-Glasses *Ember McClain's Guitar *Emerald Bow and Arrows * *Emerald City Glasses *Emerald Necklace *Emeril Lagasse's Frying Pan * *Emergency Broadcast System False Alarm of 1971 *Emil and Lilana Schmid's Toyota Land Cruiser *Emil Krebs’ Pince-Nez *Emiliano Zapata's Ascot *Emilio Carranza's Telegram *Emily Dickinson's Basket *Emma Smith's Gown *Emmet Brown's Stopwatch *Emotion-Driven Roller Skates * *Emotional Avalanche Skis * *Emotional Highlighter *Empedocles' Scales *Emperor Gaozong’s Ox Bone Figures *Emperor Sutoku's Sutras *Emperor Taizu of Song’s Cuju Goals *Empire State Building Masonry *Emu War Wind Chime *Endel Tulving's Flash Cards *Endless Bag of Catnip * *Endless Paint Can *Endless Wite-Out Bottle *Engelbert Kaempfer’s Fugu Poison Vial *Enrico Dandolo’s Bezoar *Enrico Dandolo's Doge Sceptre *Enrico Fermi's Leather Shoes *Enrique Gaspar y Rimbau’s Cast Iron Box *Epang Palace Masonry *Ephialtes’ Worry Stone *Epicurus' Letters *Epicurus' Molecular Models *Eric Bittle's Helmet *Eric Clark’s Eye Dropper *Eric Mardsen's Record * *Eric McMillan's Original Ball Pit *Erichthonius of Athens' Scrap of Wool *Ergot Bread from Salem *Ernest Duchesne's Tassel *Ernest Emerson’s Bailsong Knife *Ernest Hemingway's Stuffed Marlin *Ernest Hemingway's Sweater *Ernest Hemingway's Typewriter *Ernst Lehmann's Captain Hat *Ernest Shackleton's Can of Sardines * *Ernest Smith’s Tommy Gun *Ernest Vincent Wright's Dictionary *Erno Rubik's Box *Erwin Rommel's Trenchcoat *Erwin Schrödinger’s Cat Collar *Erysichthon of Thessaly’s Axe *Eskimo Spears *Essex Fishing Trawler *Esther Williams' Hair Gel *Ethan Zuckerman's Computer Mouse *Ethel Granger's Corset *Étienne-Louis Boullée’s Cupboard *Etta James' Microphone *Ettore Fieramosca's Battle Axe *Eudoxus of Cyzicus’ Sails *Eufemio Zapata's Cup *Eugen Fischer's Skull *Euripides’ Mechane *Eurystheus' Wine Pithoi *Eustache Dauger's Iron Mask *Eva Ekeblad's Potato Seeds *Evangelista Torricelli's Barometer *Evan O'Neill Kane's Surgical Mask *Evel Knievel's Bike Helmet *Evel Knievel’s Motorcycle Handbrake *Evelyn Nesbitt's Rings *Evliya Çelebi's Travel Journal *Evry Schatzman's Telescope * *Ewuare’s Talisman *Excalibur * *Explosive Meteor Fragment *Extract of Male Angler Fish *Extremely Effective Mousetrap *Eye of the Graeae *Ezio Auditore's Hidden Blade/Gun *Ezra Meeker's Oregon Trail Beer F *F.A.O. Schwarz's Toy Box *Fairground Mustachio *Falchion *Fall of Saigon Metal Staircase *Fallout Zone Poker Deck *Family Double Dare Tournament of Champions Trophy *Fan Ye’s Redback Spider Venom Vial *Fangs of Julunggul *Farmer's Pitchfork *Father Damian's Pandanus Tree *Fats Domino's Spoon *Faxian's Sandles *Fayum Iron Plate *Fazal Din's Sword *FBI Boater Hat *'Fear Factor' Camera *Fear Inducing Waiting Room Chair *Feather Producing Flamingo Tin *Feathers from Diego Marín Aguilera's Flying Machine *Fei Lian's Bag *Felice Beato's Flash Powder *Feline Scratching Post *Felix Dzershinsky's Cheka Badge *Felix Mendelssohn’s Piano Hammer *Felix Yusupov's Cabinet *Femur Bone *Fénix 2 Capsule *Feraliminal Lycanthropizer *Ferdinand Cheval’s Wheelbarrow *Ferdinand David's Violin *Ferdinand Magellan's Astrolabe * *Ferdinand Magellan's Sextant *Ferdinando de' Medici's Piano *Ferdinand Verbiest's Prototype Automobile *FERMIAC *Ferruccio Lamborghini's Tractor *Ferruccio Lamborghini's Ferrari Clutch *Fidel Castro's Cigar Box *The Field Bindweed Flower *Fighting Bob *Fighting Foodon Meal Ticket *Fiji Mermaid *Film Reel of Freaks by Tod Browning *Finger Cymbals * *Finn McCool's Shillelagh *Fiorello La Guardia's Sledgehammer *Fire Alarm *Fire Extinguisher from the Great Fire of Smyrna *Fireman's Helmet from Chicago, South Side Fire *Fire Hose *Firewood from the Execution of Jacques De Molay *First Box of Wheaties *First Handheld Tape Recorder *First Wheel *Five Nights at Freddy's Animatronics *Five-Tailed Fox Statue * *Flames of Passion *Flannan Isles' Oilskin *Flare Gun from the RMS Lusitania *Flash’s Boots *Flashmob Boombox *Flask of Brandy from Edward Russell's 1694 Officer Party *Flat Top Little General Store Gas Sign *Flidais' Staff *Flight 180's Rudder *Florence McClung's Squeegee *Florence Nightingale's Lamp *Florentijn Hofman's Unlucky Rubber Duck *Flower Vase *Flowering Cigar Cutter *Floyd Collins’ Lamp *The Flying Dutchman *Flying Pig Toy *[[Foghorn from the Mikula Selianinovich]] *Folsom Prison Ball and Chain * *Football Bomb *Forbes Smiley’s X-Acto Knife *The Forbidden Fruit *Fork from the Donner Party *Fork Handles *Forrest Ackerman's Memorabilia Displays *Fort Sumter Cannon Ball *"Foundation" Door *Four Chaplains’ Lifejackets *Fox Mulder's F.B.I Badge *Fox Mulder's 'I Want To Believe' Poster *Fox Sister's Séance Table *Fran Drescher's Lipstick *Francesco Borgia's Dagger * *Francesco Maria Guazzo's Hands of Glory *Frances Farmer's Music Box * *Frances Glessner Lee's Loupe *Frances Hodgson Burnett's Garden Key *Francis Bacon's Pipe *Sir Francis Charles Chichester's Bygrave Slide Ruler *Francis Church’s Original Editorial *Francis Drake's Drum *Francis Galton's Dog Whistle *Francis Gary Powers’ Silver Dollar *Francis Scott Key's Musket *Francis Tresham's Letter *Francis Weston's Cassone *Francisco Goya's Palette Knife *Francisco Goya’s “The Sleep of Reason Produces Monsters” *Francisco I. Madero's Sombrero *Francisco Pizarro's Compass *Francois-Andre Danicon Philidor's Chess Pawn *François Borniche's Dog Collar *Francois Nivelon's Sewing Needle *François l'Olonnais Gemstone Ring *Francois Pierre La Varenne's Apron *François Rabelais’ Girdle Book *Francois Villon's Inkwell * *François Xavier d'Entrecolles’ Porcelain *Frankish Franscesca Throwing Axe *Frank Abagnale Jr.'s Checkbook *Frank Buck's Camera *Frank Clewer's Sweater *Frank Conibear's Conibear Trap *Frank Hayes' Saddle *Frank Hayostek’s Message in a Bottle *Frank Herbert's Map of Arrakis *Frank L. Baum's Water Bucket *Frank Lloyd Wright's Blueprints of "Fallingwater" *Frank Lloyd Wright's Pick-Up Sticks * *Frank Morris' ID Card *Frank Morris' Spoon *Frank Neuhauser's Bouquet of Gladiolus *Frank Savicki's Wooden Pole *Frank Sinatra's "Songs for Swinging Lovers" Record *Frank West's Camera *Frankie Avalon's Suntan Lotion *Frankie Boyle's 'Mock the Week' Chair *Franklin D. Roosvelt's Blanket *Franklin D. Roosevelt's Leg Braces *Frank Woolworth’s Coins *Frans Masereel's Burin *Frans Michel Penning's Watch *Franz Ferdinand's Jacket *Franz Kafka's Bed Springs *Franz Liszt’s Sheet Music *Franz Mesmer's Magnets * *Franz Reichelt’s Parachute *Franz Stigler's Rosary *Franz von Rintelen’s Pencil Fuses *Franz Xaver Messerschmidt’s Maquette *Fred and Rosemary West's Wedding Rings *Fred Astaire's Breath Spray *Fred Astaire's Tap-Dancing Shoes *Fred Crane's Suitcase and 50 Dollar Bill *Frederic Edwin Church’s Curtains *Frederick Banting's Rabbit Foot *Frederick Osborn's Stapler *Fred G. Johnson's Circus Banners *Fred Patten's Glasses *Fred Phelps' Hat *Fred Rogers’ Slippers *Freddie Mercury's Moustache and Tights * *Fredric Wertham's Comic Book Rack * *Frederick Hoelzel's Cutlery *Frederick Law Olmsted's Map of Central Park *Frederick Lorz's Running Shoes *Frederick Selous' Hunting Rifle *Frederick William I of Prussia's Fealty Sword *Frederik van Eeden's Writing Desk *Fredrick II of Sicily's Chair *Freezing Snowglobe * *French Unicorn and Griffin Tapestry * *Frey's Sword *Frida Kahlo's Thorn Necklace *Friedrich Nietzsche's Moustache Clippings *Friedrich Spee’s Cassock *''Friends'' Sofa *Friendship Bond Rings *Friendship Statues *Frigg's Spinning Wheel *"Fright Nights" Fog Machine *Fritz Haarmann's Overcoat *Fritz Haber's Gas Mask *Fritz Zwicky’s Meteor Pellets *Friz Freleng's Animation Cels *Frontinus' Bracer *Front Porch from William McKinley's House *Frostie's Pipe *Frustrated Floor Mop *Funeral Bugle of Simón Bolívar * *Fung Joe Guey’s Bolt *The Funniest Joke In The World G *Gabriel, comte de Montgomery’s Lance Splinters *Gabriel Voisin's Empennage *Gaius Appuleius Diocles' Chariot *Galen of Pergamon's Scalpel *Galileo Galilei's Astrolabe * *Galla Placidia’s Gold Glass Medallion *Gallus Mag’s Suspenders *Galvarino's Knives *Ganesha's Broken Tusk *Ganges River Water *Gan Ning's Bells *Gardner Fox’s Filing Cabinets *Garrett Scott's Tie-Dye Bracelet *Garðar Svavarsson's Ship *Gary Brolsma's Glasses *Gary Busey's Motorcycle Helmet *Gary Coleman's SAG Card * *Gary Larson's Tear-Away Calander *Gaspard de Coligny's Gauntlet *Gaspar Melchor de Jovellanos' Desk *Gas Station Sign from the 1973 Oil Crisis *Gavrilo Princip's FN-Model 1910 Pistol *Gazala, Horse of Baldwin I of Jerusalem's Battle Armor * *Gear Shift Knob *Geber's Battery *Geber's Glassblower *Gene Autry’s Hollywood Star *Gene Krupa's Drum Set *Gene Roddenberry’s Glasses *Gene Siskel's Popcorn Bucket *General Electric Can Opener *[[The General Lee|The General Lee]] *General Store from Agloe, New York *General Tso's Pet Chicken's Bones * *Ghengis Khan's Mace * *Genghis Khan's Saddlebag *Geoffrey Barkas' Collar Stud *Geoffrey Chaucer's First Poems *Geoffroi De Charny's Helmet *Geogina Winthrop's Blue Porcelain Teapot * *Georg Friedrich Treitschke's Butterfly Display *Georg Wilhelm Richmann's Metal Tongs *Georg Joachim Rheticus' Compass and other effects * *George III's Crown *George Armstrong Custer's Bugle *George Bellows’ Fight Ticket *George Bernard Shaw's Academy Award & Nobel Prize *George Boleyn's Prebendal Stall Cushion *George Bush Sr.'s Tie *George C. Parker's Deed to the Brooklyn Bridge *George Carlin's Microphone *George Catlin's Bead Necklace *George Cayley's Coat *George Dantzig's National Medal of Science Award *George Ernest's Film Reel *George Fan's Sketchbook *George Formby Sr’s Penny Dreadful *George Frideric Handel's Baton *George Green’s Dentistry Tools *George Harrison's Copy of "He's So Fine" *George Harrison's Stolen Guitar *George Herbert's Shaving Kit *George Joyce's Uniform *George the Magician's Lightning Electrodes * *George Martin's Original Studio Master of "Rain" *George Orwell's Microphone *George Patton's Grenade *George Patton's Steel Military Helmet * *George Reeves' Eyeglasses * *George Renninger's First Batch of Candy Corn *George Romero's Camera *George Romero's Director's Chair *George Romero's Flashlight *George R. R. Martin's DOS Computer *George Stokes’ Fluorite *George Takei's Blanket *George Vanderbilt's Keys to the Biltmore Estate *George Wallace’s Podium *George Washington's Colichemarde *George Washington's Jigger *George Washington's Pewter Ice Cream Pots *George Washington's Shaving Brush * *George Washington's Teeth (canon) *George Went Hensley's Bible * *George Westinghouse's Fountain Pen *Georges Cuvier's Handkerchief * *Georges de la Tour’s Candle *Georges-Louis Le Sage’s Telegraph *Georges Mochet's Pedal Car * *Georges-Pierre Seurat's "A Sunday Afternoon on the Island of La Grande Jatte" *[[Georges Pierre Seurat's Bathers at Asnieres|Georges Pierre Seurat's ''Bathers at Asnieres]] * *Georges Vézina’s Leg Guards *Georgia Guidestones *Georgia O'Keeffe’s Ram Skull *Georgia O'Keeffe's Watering Can *Gerald Holtom's Flags *Gerardus Mercator’s Globe *Gerolamo Cardano's Dice *Geronimo's Skull *Gertrude Jekyll's Paintbox *Gettysburg Civil War Bonesaw *GFS Cooking Spray * *Ghostbuster Proton Pack *Ghosts of Christmas History's Robes *Ghyslain Raza's Golf Ball Retriever *Giacomo Casanova's Chunk of Black Marble *Giacomo Casanova's Hair Tie *The Gibsons' Knife Block *Gil Perez's Helmet *Gilbert Bates’ American Flag *Gilbert Vernam's Paper Tape *Gilbert U-238 Atomic Energy Lab *Gilles de Rais' Key Ring *Gilles de Montmorency-Laval's Closet Key *Ginnie Wade's Bread Dough *Giotto di Bondone's Lantern *Giovanni Boccaccio’s Laurel Wreath *Giovanni Bragolin's Original "Crying Boy" and "Crying Girl" *Giovanni Caselli’s Pantelegraph *Giovanni De Ventura's Beak Mask *Giovanni Malatesta's Gloves *Giovanni Martino's Cavalry Trumpet *Girolamo Savonarola's Crucifix *Giuseppe Arcimbaldo's Fruit Basket *Giuseppe Caspar Mezzofanti’s Zucchetto *Gladys Aylward’s Lotus Shoes *Glafira Alymova's Harp *Glass Coca-Cola Bottle *Glass Eye *Glass Jar from the Donner Party * *Glass Plate *Glass Shards from Kristallnacht *Glauce's Wedding Dress *Glenn Beck's Chalkboard *Gloria Swanson's Brush * *Glowing Highlighter Pens *Glue from Victor Clairmont's *Gluttonous Cake Fork *Goblet of Severan * *Godfrey of Bouillon's Battle Helmet * *Sir Godfrey Newbold Hounsfield's Prototype EMT Scanner *Godfrid's Ladle * *Goetz Open Feather 0-10 Telephone Token *Gold Bar from Fort Knox *Gold Bond Bottle Caps *Golden Cap *Golden Easter Egg *Golden Egg *The Golden Fleece *Golden Girls Dining Set *The Golden Hind *Golden Nugget Ashtray *The Golden Rope * *Golden Scale *Gold Spike from the Trans-Continental Railroad * *The Gordian Knot *Gordon Gekko's Cellphone * *Gordon Gould's Laser Notebook *Gordon Ramsay's Chef Knives *Gottfried Mind’s Copper Plate *Gottfried Wilhelm Leibniz's Arithmometer *Gotz von Berlichingen's Prosthetic Arm *The Governor's Knife *Grace Cossington Smith’s “Interior in Yellow” *Grace Hopper’s Log Book *Grace Hopper's Naval Reserve Medal *Graduation Ceremony Outfit *Graham Chapman's Bobby Cap *Graham Young’s Teapot *Grand Central Terminal Rotary Convertor *Grant Devolson Wood's "American Gothic" *The Grapes of Wrath * *Greased Lightning *Great Tent of Wola *The Green Thumb *Gregor-Bavari Perfume Bottle *Gregor Mendel's Glasses *Gregor Mendel's Magnifying Glass *Grenade from Adolf Hitler's Bunker * *Greta Garbo's Make-Up Kit *The Griffin and St. Lawrence Memorial Medallions *Grigory Vakulinchuk's Sailor Cap *Grigori Rasputin's Prayer Rope * *Grinling Gibbon's Whet Wheel *Grover Davis' Necklace *Groucho Marx's Honorary Oscar * *Guardian Scarecrow *Guglielmo Embriaco’s Siege Engine *Guglielmo Marconi's Electronic Oscillator * *Guglielmo Marconi's Ring *Guillaume Duchenne's Electrodes *Guillermo del Toro’s Notebook *Günter Schabowski’s Note *Gustaf Nordenskiöld’s Trowel *[[Gustav Klimt's Eugenia Primavesi|Gustav Klimt's Eugenia Primavesi]] * *Gustave Dore's Unpublished Engravings *Gutzon Borglum's Presidential Busts *Guru Gobind Singh's Kirpan *Guru Gobind Singh's Kangha *Guru Gobind Singh's Kara *Guru Gobind Singh's Kacchera *Guru Gobind Singh's Preserved Kesh *Guru Har Gobind's Chakrams *Gustavus Franklin Swift’s Refrigerator Car *Guy Bradley’s Skiff *Guy de La Brosse's Garden *Guy Fawkes Mask *Guy Fawkes' Gunpowder and Gun *Guy Fawkes' Day Fireworks *György Dózsa's Crown *György Dózsa's Pitchfork *Gypsy Rose Lee's Veils * H *HAL 9000 Prop *Hal Blaine's Drum Stick *H.G. Wells' Opera Glasses *H.H. Holmes' Murder Hotel *Hachiko's Collar *Hades' Bident *Hades' Helm *Hadji Ali's Bag of Hazelnuts *Hakim Abu'l-Fath Gilani's Hookah * *Halite Sculpture from the Dead Sea *Halloween Apple *Halloween Candy Container *Halo Master Chief Helmet *Halotus' Poisoned Feather *Haman's Robe *Hamburger Hill Hand Grenade *Hammer from Kristallnacht *Hammurabi's Ring *Handcuffs from the Magic Castle *The "Hand of Faith" *Hand of Justice *Hand of Midas *Handsy Table Saw *Hanging Garden of Babylon *'Hang Nelson Mandela' Posters *Hank Aaron's Batting Equipment *Hannah Duston’s Tomahawk *Hannibal Bacra of Carthage's Elephant Tusk *Hannibal Barca of Carthage's Whip * *Hannie Schaft's Bullet Charm *Hanno the Navigator's Gorillai Skin *Hans Berger's Notepad *Hans Christian Andersen's Bedroom Wall Painting *Hans Christian Andersen's Mechanical Nightingale* *Hans Christian Anderson's Sled *Hans Christian Ørsted's Compass *Hans Talhoffer's Shield *Hans von Bulow's Piano Wire * *Hansje Brinker’s 'Index Finger' *Harland David Sander's Recipe Journal *Harlem Globetrotter's Basketball *Harley Quinn's Mallet *Harman Rundfunk Helmet * *Harold P. Warren's Clapperboard *Harold Shipman's Bonesaw *The Harpe Brothers' Tomahawk *Harriet Powers’ Quilt *Harriet Tubman's Thimble * *Harris Farmer's Hoe *Harrison D. McFaddin's Emeralite Lamps *Harry Belafonte's Spotlight *Harry Blackstone, Sr.'s Light Bulb * *Harry Einstein's Italian Bell *Harry Harlow’s Monkey Models *Harry Houdini's Boxing Glove *Harry Houdini's Skeleton Key *Harry Houdini's Water Torture Chamber * *Harry Houdini's Wallet * *Harry Hurt’s Helmet *Harry Kellar's Lamp * *Harry Powers’ Wallet *Harry Richman's Lapel Pin *Harry S. Truman's Newspaper *Harry Wheatcroft's Rose *Harry Winston's Loupe * *Harvey Fletcher's Hearing Aid *Harvey Glatman’s Camera *Harvey Lillard’s Mop *Harvey Korman's Cufflinks * *Hassan-i-Sabbath's Qama Dagger *Hassan-i Sabbah's Turban *Haste-Detecting Traffic Light *Hatfield and McCoy Family Rifles * *Hat from The Harlem Shake *Hatshepsut's Golden Beehive * *The Haunting of Hill House *Hayao Miyazaki's Paper *Hayreddin Barbarossa's Cannons *Head from Emperor Qin’s Terracotta Soldier *Head Lights from 1972 Imperial LeBaron *Headlamp from Dagen H *Headman's Mask from the Tower of London *The Heart of Frankenstein's Monster *Heart of the Ocean *Heat-Seeking Roman Candles *Heat Sensitive Mug *Heath Ledger's Scissors *Heaven's Gate Homepage *Hector Lavoe's Maracas *Hedda Hopper's Dictation Machine *Hedy Lamarr's Radio *Heel String Gang Prison Shank *Heimdall's Trumpet *Heinrich Hertz's Battery *Heinrich Himmler's Wristwatch *Heinrich Müller‘s Golden Party Badge *Heinrich Wilhelm Matthias Olbers’ Telescope *Heinz Guderian's Enigma Machine *The Heirloom Seal of the Realm *Helche's Hennin *Helen Gandy's Filing Cabinets *Helen Keller's College Diploma *Helen Keller's Pencil *Helen of Troy's Cuff Bracelet * *Helen of Troy's Comb * *Helmet and Greaves from Pompeii *Hendrick Avercamp's Ice Skating Shoes *Hendrick Lucifer's Gold Doubloon *Hendrick Lucifer's Matchbook *Henri Becquerel's Maltese Cross *Henri Cartier-Bresson's Photograph *Henri Moissan's Fluorine *Henri de Sourdis' Nautical Andirons *Henri Le Sidaner's "The Door of Spirit's" *Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec's Cane *Henrietta Robinson's Shawl *Henry V's Battle Helmet *Henry VIII's Belt *Henry Brown's Wooden Crate *Henry Clay’s Straw Hat *Henry Cotton's Tooth Clamp *Henry C. Wayne’s Saddle *Henry D. Cogswell’s Drinking Fountain *Henry Dreyfuss' Princess Telephone * *Henry E. Erwin's Medal of Honor *Henry Elwes' Jug *Henry Every's Parasol *Henry Ford's Personal Model T *Henry Fuseli's Stole *[[Henry Fuseli's The Nightmare|Henry Fuseli's The Nightmare]]'' *'' *Henry Geber's Glass Figurines *Henry Halleck's General Hat *Henry Heimlich's Tie *Henry J. Heinz's Bottle *Henry Meigg's Warrant Book *Henry Moore’s Hill Arches *Henry Morgan's Sword *Henry Morton Stanley's Map * *Henry Reed Rathborne's Uniform Buttons *Henry Rose's Original Barbed Wire *Henry Wadsworth Longfellow's Cross *Henry Weinhard's Distiller *Henry Work's Grandfather Clock * *Sir Henry Wyatt's Stone Cat *Hephaestus' Anvil *Hera's Peacock Feather Fan *Heracles' Bow and Arrows *Heraclitus' Knucklebones *Herb Caen’s Toothpick *Herbert Morrison's Microphone *Herbie the Love Bug *Herb Stempel's Headset *Hercules' Rattle *Herman Hollerith’s Tabulating Machine *Herman Lamm’s Stopwatch *Herman Melville's Harpoon *Hermann Ebbinghaus' Pencil *Hermann Goring's Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross *Hermann Rorschach's 10 Cards *Hermann von Helmholtz's Research Papers *Hermann von Teschenberg's Veil *Hermaphroditus' Gold Bracelets *Hermes' Talaria *Hernan Cortez's Espada Ropera *Hernan Cortez’s Golden Signet Ring *Hernan Cortez's Helmet * *Hernán Pérez de Quesada's Tunjo *Hernando de Soto's Dry Compass *Hero's Aeolipile *Hero and Leander's Lamp *Herodotus' Dish *Herod the Great's Sword *Herophilos' Knife *Herostratus’ Lantern *Herschell Gordon Lewis' Jar of Fake Blood *Hestia's Cauldron *Heston Blumenthal's Chemistry Equipment *Hesy-Ra’s Leather Bag *Hideaki Akaiwa’s Wetsuit *Hildegard of Scopia's Lute * *Hippie Drum Circle *Hippocrates' Fibula * *Hippocrates' Leech Jar *Hippolyta's Girdle *Hippolyte Bernheim’s Cravat *Hillary and Tenzing's Climbing Googles *Hilary Cranston's Rolling Pin *Hiram Abiff's Masonry Tools * *Hiren Roy's Sitar *Hitachi Maxell Speaker *Hitoshi Christopher Nikaidoh's Elevator Suspension Wires *HMS Challenger *HMS Dreadnought Hoax Costumes *HMS Erebus' Bell *HMS Falkland *Hold-It Bedpan *Hole-in-One Golf Club * *Holly and Oak Wands *Holocaust Skin Lamp *Holt Collier’s Rope *Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch *Holy Lance *Homer's Scrolls *Homestuck Artifacts *Homunculus (Outdated form) *Hon'ami Koetsu's Ceramic Bowl *Hon'ami Kōetsu’s Lacquer Box *Honda Tadakatsu’s Kabuto *'Honey Do You Love Me?' Pin *Honjo Masamune * *Honoré Daumier's Canvas *The Hope Diamond * *Hopi Hallucinating Gourd * *Horace-Bénédict de Saussure's Solar Oven *Horace Wells’ Top Hat *Horace Westlake Fink's Bronze Baby Shoes * *Horatio Nelson's Compass *Horatio Nelson Jackson's Steering Wheel *Horemheb’s Ushabtis *Horizontal Oak Tree *Horse Cigarette Case *Horseshoes from the Execution of François Ravaillac *Horus' Boat *Hospital Baby Blanket *The Hot Potato *Hot Wheels Toy Car *The Hounds of Alcinous *House of Commons Masonry * *House Peters, Jr.'s Mop *Howard Carter's Coffee Pot * *Howard Carter's Shovel *Howard Hughes' Coasters Set *Howard Thurston's Floating Playing Cards * *Howard Thurston's Sword Cabinet *H.P. Lovecraft's Silver Key * *Hsinbyushin's Wooden Stork * *Hua Mulan's Fan *Huangbo Xiyun's Hanfu *Hua Tuo's Scalpel* *Hubert Wilkins' Piece of the Nautilus *Hubert Wolfe+585 Sr's Letterpress *Hugh Beaver’s Barstool *Hugh Casey's Pitcher's Glove *Hugh Everett's Pen *Sir Hugh De Morvilles' Mace * *Hugh Glass' Bear Hide *Hugh Hefner's Smoking Jacket *Hugh O' Flaherty's Bible *Hugo Grotius' Book Chest *Hugo Weigold's Net *Huitzilopochtli's Sacrificial Bowl *Human Borescope *Hummingbird Button *Humphrey Bogart's Cigarettes *Hunter Doherty Adam's Jack-in-the-Box * *Hunter S. Thompson's Briefcase *Hunter S. Thompson's Sunglasses *Hunter's Hoodie *Hunting Camouflage Outfit *Hyder Ali’s Mysorean Rockets *Hydrophobic Umbrella *Hygroscopic Wet Floor Sign *Hyman G. Rickover’s Pressurized Water Reactor *Hypatia's Chariot *Hypno's Pendulum *Hypnos’ Poppy I *Ian Curtis's Vox Phantom Special VI Guitar *Ian Fleming's Pistol *Ib Amulet *Ibn al-Baytar's Pendent *Ibn Battuta's Besom *Ibn Muljam's Belt *Ibn Sirin's Hamsa Necklace *Icarus' Chains *Ice Age Fossils *Ice Flower * *Ida Lewis’ Boat *Idina Mendzel's Broomstick *ID Sniper Rifle *Ignacy Lukasiewicz's Hand Drill *Ignatius of Loyola's Dagger *Ignaty Gryniewietsky's Tattoo Box * *Ignaz Semmelweis' Sink *Ignaz Venetz's Ice-Pick *Igor Sikorsky's Helicopter *Illmarinen's Forge *Ilse Koch's Whip * *Immanuel Kant's Pocket Watch *Immobuilus Sundial *Immovable Reebok Tennis Shoe *Imro Fox's Wand *Ina Coolbrith's Garland of Poppies *Inari's Jewel *Incendiary Pedal Fire Engine * *Indiana Jones' Fedora *Indiana Jones' Whip *Indian Larry’s Toolbox *Infirmary Pin *Ingvar Kamprad's Allen Wrench *Innocuous Daisy *Inquisition Torture Saw * *Insanity-Inducing Elevator *Inscription on the Main Entrance of The Globe Theater *Insecurity-Serving Serving Platter * *Instant Dancer Shoe Lasts * *Instantaneous Meat Mincer *Inuit Water Pouch *Invincibility Raincoat * *iPod *Ira Aten’s Dynamite *Irena Sendlerowa's Dreidel *Irene Frederic's Pearl Necklace *Irene Morgan's Arrest Warrant *Irina Margareta Nistor’s VCR *Iris Chang's Pen *Irish Brand Sound Plate *Irmin Roberts' Camera Lens *Iron *Iron Bars from the UpStairs Lounge *Iron Jacket’s Mail Armor *Iron Maiden from Nuremberg *Irrational Abacus *Irwin Allen’s View Master *Isaac Asimov's Glasses *Issac Babbitt's Smelting Cast *Isaac Newton's Apple *Issac Newton's Cravat * *Isaac Newton's Prism *Issac Parker's Noose * *Issac Watts' Bible *Isaac Woodard’s Uniform *Isabel Lyon’s Whist Marker *Isabelle Eberhardt’s Burnous *Isadora Duncan's Scarf *Isambard Kingdom Brunel's Cigar Box *Ishikawa Goemon's Kunais *Ishikawa Goemon's Tanto *Ishinosuke Uwano’s Passport *Isidore the Laborer’s Plough *Ismail al-Jazari's Spare Part *Israel Bissell's Saddle *Israel Regardie's Censer *Issue Fifteen of Amazing Fantasy *Issue One of Action Comics *Issue One of Batman *Issue One of The Fantastic Four *Issue One of The X-men *Issue Twenty-Seven of Detective Comics *Italian Laughter Bell * *Itch-Inducing Toaster *''It’s A Wonderful Life'' Newel Post *Its Floating Balloons *Ittan-momen *Ivan Pavlov's Bell * *Ivan Pavlov's Laughter Bell *Ivan Milat's Backpack *Ivan the Terrible's Gold Rosary *Ivar the Boneless’ Raven Flag *Ivar Kreuger’s Matchbook *Iwao Takamoto's Original Animation Cel of "Scooby Doo" *Ixtab's Noose *Izanagi’s Comb *Izzy Einstein and Moe Smith's Police Badges *Izzy Einstein's Police Badge J *J. Allen Hynek's Telescope *J. Edgar Hoover's Tie *J. McCullough's Golf Ball *J. Templer's Wind-Up Tin Rooster * *J. C. Agajanian’s Stetson *J.T. Saylors's Overalls *J.M. Barrie’s Swiss Trychels *[[J.M.W. Turner's Rain, Steam and Speed-The Great Western Railway|J.M.W. Turner's Rain, Steam and Speed-The Great Western Railway]] * *J.R.R. Tolken's Ring *Jack-in-the-Box *Jack's Magic Beanstalk *Jack Daniel's Original Whisky Bottle *Jack Dawson's Art Kit *Jack Duncan's Spur * *Jack Frost's Staff *Jack Kerouac's Typewriter *Jack Ketch's Axe *Jack LaLanne's Stationary Bike * *Jack London's Dog Collar *Jack Parson's Rocket Engine *Jack Sheppard's Hammer *Jack Sparrow's Compass *Jack Torrance's Croquet Mallet *Jack the Ripper's Lantern * *Jackie Robinson's Baseball *Jackson Pollock's "No. 5, 1948" *Jackson Pollock's Pack of Cigarettes *Jackson Pollock's Paint Cans *Jack's Regisword *Jack Vettriano's "The Singing Butler" *Jack's Wrench *Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm's Kinder- und Hausmarchen *Jacob "Jack" Kevorkian's Otoscope *Jacob Kurtzberg's Belt * *Jacqueline Cochran's Brooch *Jacques Aymar-Vernay’s Dowsing Rod *Jacques Cousteau's Goggles *Jacques Cousteau's Diving Suit *[[Jacques-Louis David's Napoleon Crossing the Alps|Jacques-Louis David's Napoleon Crossing the Alps]]'' *'' *Jade Butterfly *Jadeite Cabbage *Jalal-ud-Din Muhammad Akbar's Smoke Pipe *Jamaica Ginger Bottle *Jaleel White's Hosting Chair *[[James Abbot McNeill Whistler's Whistler's Mother|James Abbot McNeill Whistler's Whistler's Mother]] * *James Allen's Memoir *James Bartley's Britches *James Ben Ali Haggin's Leaky Fountain Pen *James Bert Garner’s Gas Mask *James Bett's Cupboard Handle *James Braid's Chair * *James Brown's Shoes *James Bulger's Sweater *James Buzzanell's Painting "Grief and Pain" *James Buzzanell’s Survey Books *James C. McReynolds’ Judicial Robe *James Chadwick's Nobel Prize *James Clerk Maxwell's Camera Lens *James Colnett's Otter Pelt *James Condliff's Skeleton Clock *James Cook's Mahiole and Feather Cloak *James Craik's Spring Lancet *James Dean's 1955 Prosche 550 Spyder, aka "Little Bastard" *James Dean's UCLA Varsity Jacket *James Dinsmoor's Dinner Bell *James Eads How’s Bindle *James Earl Ray's Rifle *James Fenimore Cooper's Arrow Heads *James Gandolfini's Jukebox *James Hadfield’s Glass Bottle of Water *James Hall III’s Shopping Bags *James Henry Atkinson's Mouse Trap *James Henry Pullen’s Mannequin *James Hoban's Drawing Utensils *James Holman’s Cane *James Hutton's Overcoat *James Joyce’s Eyepatch *James M. Barrie's Grandfather Clock *James M. Barrie's Suitcase *James Murrell's Witch Bottle *James Philip’s Riata *James Prescott Joule's Thermodynamic Generator *James Smithson's Money *James Tilly Matthews’ Air Loom *James Warren and Willoughby Monzani's Piece of Wood *James Watt's Steam Condenser *James Watt's Weather Vane *James W. Marshall’s Jar *Jan Baalsrud’s Stretcher *Jan Baptist van Helmont's Willow Tree *Jane Austen's Carriage *Jane Austen's Gloves *Jane Austen's Quill *Jane Bartholomew's "Lady Columbia" Torch *Jane Pierce's Veil *Janet Leigh's Shower Curtain *Janine Charrat's Ballet Slippers *Jan Janzoon's Boomerang * *Janis Joplin's Backstage Pass from Woodstock * *Jan Karski's Passport *Janus Coin * *Jan van Eyck’s Chaperon *Jan van Speyk's Flag of the Netherlands *Jan Wnęk's Angel Figurine *Jan Žižka's Wagenburg Wagons *The Japanese Nightingale *Jar of Dust from the Mount Asama Eruption *Jar of Greek Funeral Beans *Jar of Marbles *Jar of Molasses from The Boston Molasses Disaster *Jar of Sand *Jar of Semper Augustus Bulbs *Jar of Shiva *Jar of Sugar Plums *Jascha Heifetz's Violin Bow *Jason Voorhese's Machete *Javed Iqbal's Barrel of Acid *Jay Maynard's Tron Suit *Jean II Le Maingre's Gauntlets *Jean Baptiste Charbonneau’s Cradleboard *Jean-Baptiste-Siméon Chardin's Bubble Pipe *Jean Chastel's Silver Gun *Jean Eugène Robert-Houdin's Pocket Watch *Jean Fleury's Aztec Gold Coins *Jean-François Champollion’s Ideographic Dictionary *Jean Froissart's Mirror * *Jean-Frédéric Peugeot's Pepper Mill *Jean Hilliard’s Earmuffs *Jean Parisot de Valette’s Sword Sheath *Jean-Paul Marat's Bathtub *Jean Paul-Satre’s Paper Cutter *Jean-Pierre Christin's Thermometer *Jean Senebier's Bundle of Swiss Alpine Flowers *Jean Valnet's Aromatherapy Statue *Jean Vrolicq’s Scrimshaw *Jeane Dixon's Postcard *Jeanne Baret's Hat *Jeanne de Clisson's Black Fleet *Jeanne Villepreux-Power's Aquarium *Jeannette Piccard's Sandbag *Jeff Dunham's First Ventriloquist Box *Jefferson Davis' Boots *Jefferson Randolph Smith's Soap Bar *Jeffrey Dahmer's Handkerchief *Jeffrey Dahmer's Pick-Up Sticks *Jemmy Hirst's Carriage Wheel *Jenny Lind's Stage Makeup *Jeopardy! Contestant Podiums *Jerome Monroe Smucker's Canning Jars *Jerry Andrus’ Organ *Jerry Garcia's Blackbulb * *Jerry Siegel's Sketchbook *Jesse James' Saddle *Jesse James' Pistol *Jesse Owens' Hitler Oak *Jesse Owens' Running Shoes *Jesse Pomeroy's Ribbon and Spool *Jester's Mask *Jesus of Nazareth's Whip *Jesús García's Brake Wheel *Jet Engine from the Gimli Glider *Jet Glass Cicada Button *Jethro Tull's Hoe *Jeweled Scabbard of Sforza *Jiang Shunfu’s Mandarin Square *Jim Davis' Pet Carrier *Jim Fixx's Shorts *Jim Henson's Talking Food Muppets *Jim Jones' Sunglasses *Jim Londos' Overalls *Jim Robinson's Army Bag *Jim Thorpe's Shoulder Pads *Jim Ward's Piercing Samples *Jimi Hendrix's Bandana *Jimi Hendrix's Bong *Jimi Hendrix's Guitars * *Jimmie Rodgers Rail Brake *Jimmy Durante's Cigar *Jimmy Gibb Jr's Stock Car *Jimmy Hoffa's Comb *Jin Dynasty Chainwhip *Jingle Harness *Joan II, Duchess of Berry's Dress *Joan of Arc's Chain Mail *Joan of Arc's Helmet (canon) *Joan Feynman's Ski Pole *Joanna of Castile's Vase *Joan Rivers' Carpet Steamer *Joan Rivers' Red Carpet *Joe Ades's Potato Peeler *Joe Girard’s Keys *Joe Rosenthal's Camera Lens *Joel Brand's Playing Cards *Joséphine de Beauharnais' Engagement Ring *Johan Alfred Ander’s Piece of Porcelain *Johann Baptist Isenring’s Acacia Tree *Johann Bartholomaeus Adam Beringer's Lying Stones *Johann Blumhardt's Rosary *Johann Dzierzon’s Beehive Frame *Johann Georg Elser's Postcard *Johann Maelzel's Metronome * *Johann Rall's Poker Cards *Johann Tetzel's Indulgence *Johann Wolfgang von Goethe's Prism *Johannes Brahms' Coffee Creamer *Johannes Diderik van der Waals' Gloves *Johannes Fabricius' Camera Obscura *Johannes Gutenburg's Memory Paper * *Johannes Gutenburg's Printing Press * *Johannes Gutenberg's Printing Press Keys *Johannes Kepler's Planetary Model *Johannes Kepler's Telescope Lense *Johannes Kjarval’s Landscape Painting *John A. Macready's Ray-Bans * *John A. Roebling's Steel Cable *John A.F. Maitland's Musical Brainnumber * *John André’s Stocking *John Anthony Walker's Minox *John Audelay's Wassail Bowl *John Axon's Footplate *John Babbacombe Lee’s Trapdoor *John Bardeen's Radio *John Bodkin Adams’ Stethoscope *John Brown's Body * *John Brown's Machete *John C. Koss SP3 Stereophones *John C. Lilly's Isolation Tank Valve *John Cabot's Map *John Carl Wilcke's Rug * *John Crawley's Painting *John Croghan's Limestone Brick *John Dalton's Weather Vane *John Dee's Golden Talisman *John Dee's Obsidian Crystal Ball *John Dee’s Seal of God *John DeLorean's Drawing Table *John Dickson Carr's Driving Gloves *John Dillinger's Pistol * *John D. Grady’s Satchel *John D. Rockefeller's Bible *John D. Rockefeller, Sr. and Jr.'s Top Hats *John Dwight's Hammer *John F. Kennedy's Coconut *John F. Kennedy's Presidental Limousine *John F. Kennedy's Tie Clip * *John Flaxman's Casting Molds *Sir John Franklin's Scarf *John Gay's Shilling *John Gillespie Magee, Jr.'s Pen *John H. Kellogg's Bowl *John H. Kellogg's Corn Flakes *John H. Lawrence's Pacifier *John Hancock's Quill *John Harrison’s Longcase Clock *John Hawkwood’s Lance *John Hendrix's Bible *John Henry Moore's White Banner *John Henry's Sledge Hammer *John Hetherington's Top Hat *John Holland, 2nd Duke of Exeter's Torture Rack *John Holmes Pump * *John Hopoate's Cleats *John Howard Griffin's Bus Fare *John Hunter's Stitching Wire *John Hunter's Surgical Sutures *John J. Pershing's Boots *John Jacob Astor's Beaver Pelt *John Jervis’ Ship *John Joshua Webb’s Rock Chippings *John Kay's Needle *John Keat's Grecian Urn * *John, King of England's Throne *John L. Sullivan's Boots *John Langdon Down's Stencils *John Lawson's Mannequin Legs *John Lennon's Glasses *John "Liver-Eating" Johnson's Axe *John Logie Baird's Scanning Disk * *John M. Allegro's Fly Amanita *John Macpherson's Ladle *John Malcolm's Chunk of Skin *John Malcolm's Skin Wallet *John McEnroe's Tennis Racket * *John Milner's Yellow '32 Ford Deuce Coupe *John Moore-Brabazon’s Waste Basket *John Morales' McGruff Suit *John Mytton’s Carriage *John Pasche's Rolling Stones Poster Design *John Paul Jones's Sword *John Pemberton's Tasting Spoon *John Philip Sousa's Sousaphone *John Rambo's Composite Bow *John Rykener's Ring *John Shore's Tuning Fork *John Simon's Mouthwash *John Simon Ritchie's Padlock Necklace *John Smith of Jamestown's Sword *John Snow's Dot Map *John Snow’s Pump Handle *John Stapp’s Rocket Sled *John Steinbeck's Luger *John Sutcliffe's Camera *John Sutter's Pickaxe *John Tunstall's Horse Saddle *John Trumbull's "Painting of George Washington" *John von Neumann's Abacus *John Walker's Walking Stick *John Wayne Gacy's Clown Painting * *John Wayne Gacy's Facepaint *John Wesley Hardin's Rosewood Grip Pistol *John Wesley Powell's Canoe *John Wesley Powell’s Canteen *John Wilkes Booth's Boot * *John Wilkes Booth Wanted Poster *John William Polidori's Bookcase *Johnny Ace's Gun *Johnny Appleseed's Tin Pot * *Johnny Campbell's University of Minnesota Sweater *Johnny Depp's Scissor Gloves *Johnny Smith's Steering Wheel *Johnny Weismuller's Loincloth * *Joker's BANG! Revolver *Jon Stewart's Tie *Jonathan Coulton's Guitar *Jonathan R. Davis' Bowie Knife *Jonathan Shay's Copy of Iliad/Odyssey *Jonestown Water Cooler *Jorge Luis Borges' Scrapbook *José Abad Santos' Pebble *José Delgado’s Transmitter *Jose Enrique de la Pena's Chest Piece *Jōsei Toda’s Gohonzon Butsudan *Josef Frings’ Ferraiolo *Josef Mengele's Scalpel *Josef Stefan's Light Bulbs *Joseph of Arimathea's Tomb Rock *Joseph of Cupertino's Medallion * *Joseph Day's Sickle *Joseph Ducreux's Cane *Joseph Dunninger's Pocket Watch *Joseph Dunningers’ Props *Joseph E. Johnston Confederate Flag *Joseph Force Crater's Briefcases *Joseph Fourier's Pocket Knife *Joseph Glidden’s Barbed Wire *Joseph Goebbels' Radio * *Joseph Jacquard's Analytical Loom *Joseph Bolitho Johns’ Axe *Joseph Kittinger's Parachute *Joseph Lister's Padding *Joseph McCarthy's List of Communists *Joseph Merrick's Hood *Joseph-Michel Montgolfier's Wicker Basket *Joseph Moir’s Token *Joseph Pilate's Resistance Bands * *Joseph Polchinski’s Billiard Ball *Joseph Stalin's Gold Star Medal * *Joseph Stalin's Sleep Mask * *Joseph Swan's Electric Light *Joseph Vacher's Accordion *Joseph Vacher's Dog Skull *Joseph Valachi's '58 Chevrolet Impala *Josephus' Papyrus *Joseph Wolpe's Glasses *Josephine Cochrane's Dishwasher *Joshua's Trumpet * *Josiah S. Carberry's Cracked Pot *Joshua Vicks' Original Batch of Vicks Vapor Rub *Josiah Wedgewood's Medallion *Jost Burgi's Armillary Sphere * *Jovan Vladimir's Cross *Juana the Mad of Castiles' Crown *Juan Luis Vives' Quill Set *Juan Moreira’s Facón *Juan Pounce de Leon's Chalice *Juan Ponce de León's Helmet *Juan Seguin's Bandolier *Jubilee Grand Poker Chip * *Judah Loew ben Belazel's Amulet * *Judas Iscariot’s Thirty Silver Coins *Judson Laipply's Shoes *Jules Baillarger's Decanter *Jules Leotard's Trapeze Net *Jules Verne's Original Manuscripts *Julia Agrippa's Chalice *Julia Child's Apron * *Julia Child's Whisk *Julian Assange’s Flash Drive *Julie d’Aubigny's Sabre *Julius and Ethel Rosenberg's Wedding Rings *Julius Asclepiodotus’ Shield Boss *Julius Caesar's Wreath *Julius Wilbrand's Lab Coat Buttons * *Jumanji *Jumper Cables *Junji Koyama’s Vegetables *Jure Sterk's Ballpoint Pen *Jürgen Wattenberg's Leather Provision Bag *Justa Grata Honoria’s Engagement Ring *Justin Bieber's Guitar *Justinian I's Chariot Wheel *Justin O. Schmidt's Wasp Mask *Justus von Liebig's Fertilizer Sack *Justus von Liebig's Mirror K *Ka'ahumanu's Lei Niho Palaoa * *Ka Statuette *Kadar's Mother's Cookbook * *Kaldi's Goat Horn *Kalle Päätalo's Copy of Aiotko Kirjailijaksi *Kamāl ud-Dīn Behzād’s Turban *Kamikaze Bi-Plane *Kamehameha's Hawaiian Lei * *Kamehameha's Tiki Idol * *Kanhoji Angre's Boots *Kanhoji Angre’s Pata *Kappa Bone *Karel Čapek's Ashtray *Karen Carpenter's Drum Set *Karen Eiffel's Keyboard *Karen Silkwood's Purse *Karen Silkwood's Shower * *Karl Benz's Toolbox *Karl Denke's Axe *Karl Ferdinand Braun's Cat’s Whisker Detector *Karl Heinrich Ulrichs' Bowtie *Karl Landsteiner’s Syringe *Karl Marx's Desk *Karl Nessler's Curling Iron *Karl Pilkington's Sleeping Bag *Karl Schwarzchild's Pocket Watch (canon) *Karl Wallenda's Tightrope *Karl von Frisch's Beehive *Karney Horny's Emerald *Károly Takács’ Pistol *Kasa-Obake *Kaspar Hauser's Knife *The Katanas of the 47 Ronin *Katia and Maurice Krafft’s Fire Retardant Suits *Kate Shelley's Lantern *Katie’s Security Camera *Katniss Everdeen's Bow *Katsushika Hokusai's Woodcut of "The Great Wave off Kanagawa" *Kay Kāvus' Throne *Kaz II *Keith Moon's Drumset *Kelis' Milkshake *Kelly Monico's Samba Dress *Kempton Bunton’s TV License *Kenneth Lamar Noid's Pizza Box *Kermit the Frog *Kerry King's B.C. Rich KKV Signature V Guitar *Kerry King's Guitar Pick *Kessler's Photograph *Kevin Antoine Dodson's Bandana *Kevin Zaborney's FREE HUGS Sign *Key to Alhambra *Keys to the Tower of London *Key to Tutankhamun's Tomb * *Khasekhemwy’s Scepter *Khosrow I's Backgammon *Kikunae Ikeda's Beaker *Kim Jong-Il's Glasses *King Akhenaten's Crown *King Arthur's Dagger *King George III's Crown * *King Geunchogo of Baekjes' Sword *King Gong of Zhou’s Deathstalker Venom Vial *King Huai of Chu’s Shou Jie *King James’ Bible *King Lear's Crown *King Midas' Scepter * *King Mu of Zhou’s Black Widow Venom Vial *King's Scepter *King Solomon's Bottle of Black Glass *King Solomon's Ring *The Kitchen Sink * *Klaas Aperture * *Klaus Nomi's Bowtie *Klaus Reichardt's Teapot *Knecht Ruprecht's Bag of Ashes *Knife from Yuan Chonghuan's Torture *Knute Rockne’s Whistle *Kodak Brownie Hawkeye Camera *Kōjin's Hearth Stone *Kon-Tiki *Korean Taijitu Sculpture *Kozyrev Mirror *Krampus' Birch Tree Branches *Kriangkrai Techamong’s Vacuum Cleaner Bag *Krzysztof Kieślowski's French Flag *Kublai Khan's Chao *Kublia Khan's Leather Belt *Kunihiko Asou's Camera Obscuras *Kunoichi Tanto *Kuttamuwa’s Stele *Kurt Cobain's Rug *Kurt Cobain's Sweater *Kurt Vonnegut's Helmet *Kuzma Minin's Butcher Knife *Kyle MacDonald's Red Paperclip L *L. Ron Hubbard's "E-Meter" Electropsychometer *La Volpe's Cowl *The Lady from Shanghai's Mirror Maze *Lady Godiva's Saddle *Lady Jane Grey's Necklace *Lady Liberty Lighter * *Lady Lovibond *Lady Macbeth's Candle *Lady Mary Wortley Montagu's Journal *Lady Mary Wortley Montagu's Tulip Bulbs *Lady Saigō's Kimono *Laelaps *Laika's Harness *Lake Peigneur Diamond Drill Bit *Lamassu Statue *Lambert Simnel's Leggings *Lamp from Chicago Pile-1 *Lampshade of Psychic Power * *Lance Armstrong's Trek Bicycle *Lantern from the Courrières Mine * *Lanterns from the Tillamook Rock Light *Laozi's Calligraphy Brush *Lara Croft's Holsters *Larry Walters' Lawn Chair *Las Vegas Atomic Skillet *Las Vegas Strip Neon Signs *Lascaux Cave Paintings *The Last Straw * *Laszlo Toth’s Hammer *Latasha Harlins' Two Dollar Bill *Late Schoolbus *Lauging Baby's Highchair *Laughing Moai *Laundry Basket from 'The Merry Wives Of Windsor' *Laura Bassi's Sample of Water *Laura Ingalls Wilder’s Schoolhouse *Laurel and Hardy’s Hats *Laurence Shirley's Noose* *Lawrence Joseph Bader's Eyepatch *Lawrence of Rome’s Gridiron *Lawrence Welk's Accordion *Lazare Ponticelli’s Shoebox *Lazarus of Bethany's Grave Clothes *Leatherface's Chainsaw *Leather Strap from the First Iron Spike Chair *LeBron James' Headband *Lee Harvey Oswald's Handcuffs *Lee Harvey Oswald's Rifle *Lee and Marina Oswald's’ Wedding Rings *Lee Morgan's Trumpet *Lee Travis' Fedora *Leena's Bed and Breakfast Painting * *Leendert Hasenbosch’s Tent *Left 4 Dead Survivor Clothing *Left Arm of the Statue of Fergus Mor *Left Handed Whopper Wrapper *Leg Lamp *Legalese-Forcing Desklamp * *Leif Erikson's Helmet *Lemuel Gulliver's Ship Wheel *Lenape Tribe's Cloak and Artifacts of Nature * *Leon Herrmann's Sword and Playing Cards * *Leon Panetta's Projector * *Leonarda Cianciulli's Cake Shovel *Leonardo Da Vinci's "Mona Lisa" *Lenoard A. Funk Jr's Thompson Submachine Gun *Leonard Smith's TV * *Leonardo da Vinci's Gargoyle * *Leonardo da Vinci's Notebook *Leonhard Rauwolf’s Herbarium *Leonidas' Cestus *Leonid Telyatnikov's Firefighter Gloves *Leroy Brown's Coat *Leslie and John Morton's Morgue Sheet *Leslie Scott's Jenga Blocks *Lev Termen's First Theremin *Levi Strauss's Original Pair of Jeans *Levitating Gurney *Lewis Carroll's Looking Glass * *Lewis Nixon's Pistol *Lewis Powell’s Pickaxe *Li Bai’s Rosewood Wall Panels *Li Ching-Yuen's Bowl *Li Zicheng’s Shackles *Liberace's Candelabra *Liberty Bell Ruby *Licking Dog Collar *Life Replenishing Clock *Lighter *Lightning Rod from Banqiao Dam *Lillian Russell's Evening Gloves *Lily Tomlin's Rocking Chair *Lilo & Stitch Experiment Pod Container *Linda Lovelace's Bathing Suit *Linda Hazzard's Wardrobe *Linda's IrisPhone *Lindsay Broom's Fozzie Doll *Ling Lun’s Bamboo Flute *Lin Zexu's Trunk *Linda Hazzard's Wardrobe *Lion Country Safari Park Sign *The Lion man of the Hohlenstein Stadel *Lippershey-Janssen Telescope *Lisa del Giocondo's Teeth *Lisa Howard's Press Pass *Liss Seltzer Bottle *Little Mac's Boxing Gloves *Little Match Girl's Box of Matches *Liu Ji’s Fire Lance *Liu Pengli's Hanfu Hat *Liu Ziye's Tanto *Lizzie Borden's Dress *Lizzie Borden's Compact * *Lloyd Loar's Mandolin * *Lloyd Olsen's Axe & Mike the Headless Chicken's Head *Lobengula’s Assegai *Locker 837 from Columbine High School *Lockheed SR-71 "Blackbird" *Locust-Summoning Dog Whistle * *Locusta’s Vials *Lon Chaney Jr.'s Makeup Kit *Lone Ranger's Mask *Lonely Christmas Ornaments * *Long Island War Trumpet *Loki's Feather Cape *Lon Chaney's Makeup Box *Lonnie Johnson's Original Super Soaker *Loránd Eötvös' Torsion Balance *Lord Alfred Tennyson's Cracked Mirror *Lord Byron’s Cloak *Lord Zedd's Staff *Lorena Bobbitt's Knife *Lorenzo Ghiberti’s Bronze Panel *Lorne Acquin's Tire Iron *Lottery Ticket, Circa 1950s *Lottie Dod's Tennis Racket *Lotus Incense Burner *Louis I, Duke of Orléans' Torch *Louis XIV's Silverware Forks * *Louis Agassiz's Iron Auger *Louis-Napoleon Bonaparte III's Candelabras *Louis B. Mayer's Desk and Chairs *Louis Braille's First Braille Book *Louis Braille's Leather Awl *Louis Chevrolet's Crank Handle *Louis Chevrolet's Helmet *Louis Daguerre's Camera Obscura *Louis Essen's Alarm Clock *Louis Le Prince's Camera *Louis Le Prince’s Film Spools *Louis Pasteur's Beaker *Louis Pasteur's Flask *Louis Pasteur's Milk Bottle * *Louis Prang's Original Christmas Cards *Louis Slotin’s Screwdriver *Louis Vuitton's Suitcase *Louis XIV's Mirror *Louis XIV's Sundial *Louis XIV's Peg Solitaire *Louis the XIV's Scepter *Louis Wain's Cat Collar *Loukas Notaras’ Turban *Lourdes, France Madonna Statue *Lou Reed's Music Transformer Machine * *Lou Reed's Record Player *Love Bead Necklace *Love-In-Idleness Flower *Love Potion No. 9 *L. Sprague de Camp's Theodolite *Lu Bu's Battle Armor *Lucius Apuleius' Pet Donkey Hoofs *Lucius Copeland’s Boiler *Lucius Quinctius Cincinnatus’ Plow *Lucius Tarquinius Superbus' Stick *Luis Garavito's Walking Stick *Luck Altering Dice *Lucky’s Magical Charms *Lucky Strike Cigarette Tin *Lucretia Garfield's Reading Glasses *Lucrezia Borgia's Comb * *Lucy's Diamonds *Luddite Hammer *Ludger Sylbaris’ Grate *Ludwig II of Bavaria's Cloak *Ludwig Mies van der Rohe's Drawing Board *Ludwig Prandtl’s Airfoil *Ludwig van Beethoven's Clock * *Lugh's Spear *Luigi Galleani's Wagon Wheel *Luigi Galvani's Bio-Electric Wires *Luigi Galvani's Scalpel *Luigi Lucheni's File *Luis María Mendía's Airplane *Luiz Vaz de Torres' Compass *Luke Howard's Barometer *Luke P. Blackburn's Linens *Lully's Staff *Lumiere Brother's Cinematograph * *Lunchlady Hairnet *Lycaon's Ladle *Lyn Robinson's Turtle Shell *Lynette Fromme’s Red Robe M *M.C. Escher's Pen *M.C. Escher's Mirror Ball *MC Hammer's Parachute Pants *M.E. Clifton James's Fake Military Uniform *M.K. "Mahatma" Ghandi's Dhoti * *M.K. "Mahatma" Ghandi's Glasses * *M.K. "Mahatma" Ghandi's Sandals * *M.K. "Mahatma" Ghandi's Spinning Wheel * *M.R. James' Glasses *Ma Jun’s South Pointing Chariot *Mabel Stark's Tiger Hoop *The Maccabee's Menorah *Macbeth's Sword *Mace from the House of Commons *MacGyver's Swiss Army Knife *Madame Alexe Popova's Tea Set *Madame Bobin's Coffin *Madeleine L'Engle's Brooch *Madman Muntz’s Stereo-Pak *Madness-Inducing Chair * *Madrigal Sword Cane *Maeda Toshiie’s Yari *Mae West's Cocktail Glasses *Magdelaine Laframboise's Foxskin Shawl *Magician's Cotton Sheets *Magician's Cufflinks *The Magna Carta *Magnetic Lion Head Ring *Magnifying Glass *Magnus Ver Magnusson's Belt *Maitreya's Purse *Majidae Mic *Makoto Hagiwara's Fortune Cookie *Malachite Ring *Malcolm Forbes Odometer *Malik Nettles' Gun *The Maltese Falcon * *Manco Cápac's Storytelling Cuff Bracelet *Man-Eating Trees *Mansa Musa's Gold Bars *Mama Cass' Ham Sandwich *Manby’s Rescue Mortar *Manco Cápac's Staff *Man Ray's Camera * *Mandala Tapestry *Mangal Pandey’s Bullet Cartridges *Mao Gong Ding *Maori Warrior Masks *Marble Block from The Papal States *Marble Inscription from Mauslous' Tomb *Marcel Duchamp's "Fountain" *Marcel Marceau's White Gloves *Marcel Proust's Tea Tin *Marcel Vogel's Crystal *Marc Isambard Brunel's Quadrant *Marco Polo's Compass *Marco Polo's Chopsticks *Marcus Aurelius' Sword * *Marcus Tullius Cicero's Ladle *Margaret Cavendish's Inkwell *Margaret D Craighill's Bandages *Margaret Keane’s Sketchbook *Margaret Sanger's Nursing Bag *Margaret Devaney’s Pocketknife *Margaret Hamilton's Broomstick *Margaret Hughes' Stage Dress *Margaret Q. Adams’ Badge *Margaret Mitchell’s Manila Envelopes *Margaret Sanger's Nursing Bag *Margaret Waters’ High Chair *Margarete Steiff's Bear *Maria Montesori's Gloves *Marian Anderson's Hair Pins *Marian Rejewski's Cards *Maria Sibylla Merian's Painting Set *Maria von Trapp's Devotional Scapular *Marie-Angélique Memmie Le Blanc's Bracelet *Marie Antoinette’s Cake Server *Marie Antoinette's Guillotine Blade * *Marie Antoinette’s Hand Mirror *[[The Marie Celeste|The Marie Celeste]]'' *'' *Marie Curie's Research Papers *Marie Curie's Silver Pendant *Marie Guichon's Red Hood *Marie-Jean-Leon Lucoq's Memento Mori *Marie Laveau's Crucifix * *Marie Laveau's Voodoo Doll * *Marie Rose Ferron’s Nightstand *Marie Tussaud's Wax *Marilyn Monroe's Hairbrush *Marilyn Monroe's White Dress *Marilyn vos Savant's Pen *Marina Raskova’s Polikarpov Po-2 *Marion Davis' Scarf *Mark Allen Hicks' Nunchucks *[[Mark Antokolsky's Mephistopheles|Mark Antokolsky's Mephistopheles]] *Mark Antony's Roman Aquila *Mark Fischbach's Moustache *[[Mark Twain's “The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn”|Mark Twain's The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn]] *Mark Twain’s Fountain Pen *Markus Hess’ Oscilloscope *Marquis de Sade's Pillow *Mars' Ancile Buckler Shield *Mars' Axe *Marshall Fields' Chevrolet Impala *Marshall Ratliff's Santa Claus Suit *Marsyas' Aulos *Martha Clarke’s Kaleidoscope *Martha Graham's Ballet Shoes *Martin A. Couney’s Baby Incubator *Martin Fullam's Jacket *Martin Kaylor’s Wallpaper *Martin Laurello's Shirt *Martin Luther King Jr.'s Bible *Martin Luther King Jr.'s Handcuffs *Martin Luther King Jr.'s Shoes *Martin Luther's Cross *Martin Luther's Nails *Martin Waldseemüller’s Construction Gores *Martino da Como's Crock Pot *Marty Cooper's Cellphone *Martyrs of Gorkum Wooden Barn Beam *Maruyama Ōkyo's Paintbrush *Marvin "Marvelous" Hagler's Boxing Gloves *Marvin Heemeyer's Welding Helmet *Marvin Hewitt’s Credentials *Marvin "Marvelous" Hagler's Boxing Gloves *Marvin Middlemark's Rabbit-Ears * *Mary I of England's Dress *Mary I of England's Pearl Pendant *Mary I of England's Tea Cup *Mary Amdur’s Guinea Pig Wheel *Mary Ann Cotton's Apron *Mary Babnik Brown's Hairs *Mary Baker Eddy’s Bible *Mary Baker's Necklace *Mary Bateman’s Eggs *Mary Delany's Embroidery Samples *Mary of Jesus of Agreda's Casket *Mary of Jesus of Ágreda's Rosary Necklace *Mary Magdalene's Cross Pendent *Mary Mallon's Cleaver * *Mary McLeod Bethune's Cane *Mary Poppin's Traveling Bag * *Mary, Queen of Scott's Croquet Mallet * *Mary Shelley's Box Desk *Mary Shelley's Glasses *Mary Shelly's Weathervane *Mary Somerville's Book *Mary Todd Lincoln's Gloves *Mary Wortley Montagu's Floristy Gloves *Mary Worth's Mirror *Marybeth Tinning's Childhood Doll (canon ) *The Masakichi Statue *[[Masao Asano's Racing Car '' '42' ]] *Masco Brand Pocket Knife *The Mask *[[''Masked Marauders Vinyl Record]] *Mask of Anubis *Master Sword & Hylian Shield *Mata Hari's Stockings * *Mathias Zdarsky’s Ski Bindings *Matroshka Experiments Mannequin *Matt Smith's Bowtie *Mattel Blue Race Car Toy *Matthew Brady's Shoes * *Matthew C. Perry's Box *Matthew Henson’s Inuit Bird Carving *Matthew Walker's Rigging Rope *Matteo Bandello's Cross *Maui's Fishhook *Maurice Andre's Trumpet *Maurice Chevalier’s Boater Hat *Maurice de Sully's Three Gargoyle Statues *Maurice Koechlin's Original Eiffel Tower Model *Maurice Tillet's Trunks *Maurice Vermersch's Waffle Iron * *Maurice Ward’s Extruder *Mauro Dolce's Seismoloy Chart *Max Baer's Shorts * *Max Keith's Test Bottle of Fanta *Max Lüscher’s Color Cards *Max Manus' Stapler *Max Page's Helmet *Max Schreck's Fake Teeth *Max Sievert's Brass Blow Torch *Max Wertgeimer's Zoetrope * *Max Yasgur's Glasses *Maximilian Grabner's Jacks * *Maxwell Sharpen's Atrocity-Denying Armchair *Maxwell's Silver Hammer *Maya Angelou's Bell *Maya Angelou's Church Hat *Mayan Calendar * *Mayan Divine King's Mask *Mayan Sacrificial Knife *McGuffey's Eclectic Readers *The McNamara Brother's Suitcase *Mean Coach Whistle *Meat-Shaped Stone *Mehmed III's Silken Cord * *Mel Blanc's Pitch Pipe *Mel Brooks’ Hat *Mel Fisher's Diving Mask *Mel Water's Shovel *Melchisédech Thévenot’s Spirit Level *Melvil Dewey's Filing Cabinet *Melvin Dummar's Will *Memorial Fresco of Hanno the Elephant *Memory-Living Victim Shoes *Memory Replacement Pendulum *Menes' Crocodile Scale *Mercy Brown’s Shawl *Merit Badge Sashes from Boy and Girl Scouts of America *Meriwether Lewis’ Bear Trap * *Merry Man Dagger *Meshach Browning’s Turkey Quill *Mesopotamian Bronze Stele * *Metacomet's Birdstone *Metal Bending Blacksmith Gloves *Metal Ram's Head Drawer Handle *Metal Rooster Statue *Metal Whistling Top *Merle Evans' Cornet *Methuselah's Shawl *Meyer Lansky's Desk Fan * *Mi Fu's Bamboo Scrolls *"Miami Zombie" Rudy Eugene's Bible *Michael Bay's Leather Jacket *[[Michael Crichton's Rough Draft of Jurassic Park]] *Michael Durant's Dogtags *Michael Ende's Volume *Michael Fagan's T-Shirt *Michael Faraday's Balloons *Michael Faraday's Horseshoe Magnets *Michael Faraday's Magnetic Stones *Michael Jackson's Glove *Michael Jackson's Red and Black Jacket *Micheal Keaton's "Beetlejuice" Makeup *Michael Larson's Watch *Michael Malloy's Scarf *Michael Meyer's Kitchen Knife *Michael Servetus' Parchment *Michael P. Murphy's Tactical Radio *Michelangelo's Brushes *Michelangelo's Poems *Michel de Montaigne's Desk *[[Michel de Montaigne's Original Copy of Essays|Michel de Montaigne's Original Copy of Essays]] *Michel Lotito's Mineral Oil *Michiel de Ruyter's Crest *Michigan Highway 185 Highway Shield *Michonne's Katana *Mictlantecuhtli Statue *Midori Naka's Kimono *Miguel de Cervantes' Windmill * *Mika Jenkin's Sword and Scabbard *Mike Fink's Rifle *Mike Powell's Track Shoes *Mike Rowe's Ballcap *Mikhail Britnev's Journal *Mikimoto Kōkichi’s Pearls *Miles Davis' First Trumpet * *Milk Drinking Hindu Statues *Minamoto no Yoritomo's Katana *Mind-Refracting Chandalier* *Minecraft Creeper Wind-Up Toy *Minerva's Helm *Ming Vase *Miniature Smith Alarm Clock * *Mining Cart From the Benxihu Colliery Accident *Minnie Pearl's Hat *Minoan Trident * *Minoru Yamasaki's Model of the World Trade Center *Mircale on 34th Street Santa Hat *Mirin Dajo's Rib Bone *Mirra Alfassa's Prayer Rug *Mirror from Kitson * *Mirrors from the Luxor Hotel *Mirza Ghulam Ahmad's Topi Taqiyah and Charpai *Mischa Barton's Handgun *Mischievous Salt Shaker *Miss Belvedere *Miss Chantilly's Fancy Dancing Pump *Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children Series *Missile from the Zone of Silence *Mitch Hedberg's Glasses *Mithridates VI of Pontus' Cup *Miyamoto Musashi’s Bokken *Miyata Unicycle *Mizzenmast from the Hanging of John the Painter *Moctezuma's Headdress *Model 1890 *Moe Howard's Necktie *Mohamed Bouazizi's Gas Can *Mohammad Sidique Khan's Prayer Rug *Molly Williams' Apron *Molotovs from Stalingrad *Momotarō's Peach Pit *Mona Lisa's Wooden Teeth * *Monarch Butterfly Clip *Mongol General's Shortbows *Mongol Paiza *"Monkey" Typewriter *Monopoly Board from the Great Train Robbery *Monte Saldo's Wristband *Montesquieu’s Folding Screen *Montgolfier Brothers' Sackcloth *Mont Saint-Michel Abbey Bell *"Morans" Protest Sign *Mordecai Kaplan's Torah *Morgan Earp's Billiards Cue *Morgan Spurlock's Belt *Moriz Gottschalk's Fairy-Castle Dollhouse * *Morphers *Morphing Cube *Moses' Staff *Mother Jones' Purse *Mother Shipton's Tarot Cards * *Mother Teresa's Rosary *Mound Builder Hoe *Mouse-sized Skateboard *Movie Projector from the Berlin Wintergarten Theatre *Moysan of Blois' Miniature Skull Clock * *Mr. Bean's Teddy Bear *Mr. Creosote's Tie *Mr. Freeze's Freeze Gun *Mr. Mental and Coco's Fezzes * *Mrs. Pac-Man's Bow *Msiri’s Katanga Crosses *MTV VCR *Muhammad Ali's Boxing Gloves * *Muhammad's Ghutrah *Muhammad al-Idrisi's "The Tabula Rogeriana" *Muhammad ibn Zakariya al-Razi’s Bimaristan *Muhammad ibn Zakariya al-Razi's Mortar & Pestle *Mummification Linen *Murderous Car Headlights *The Murder Weapons from Grigori Rasputin's Assassination *Murray Ball's Electric Fence *Murray Becker's Camera *Musician's Fiddle *Musō Soseki's Bamboo Brush Cup *Mutsuhiro Watanabe's Sword *MV Joyita *Myrrha's Noose *Myron of Eleutherae's Bronze Discobolus Discus *Myrtle's Plantation Mirror *Myrtles Plantation's Noose N *Nadar’s Balloon Basket *Naga Morsarang Buffalo Horn *Nails from the Crucifixion of St. Peter *Nain Singh Rawat’s Prayer Wheel *Nam Seok Byun’s Stone *Nancy Etticoat's Candle *Nancy Jean Costigan's Rubber Ball *Nancy Sinatra's Boots *Nannie Doss' Eyeglasses *Napoleon Bonaparte's Hat * *Napoleon Bonaparte's Pocket Watch *Napoleon Bonaparte's Violin * *Namtar Vase *Nangklao’s Money Purse *Natalie Nickerson's "Jap Skull" *Nathan and Polly Johnson's House *Nathan Bedford Forrest's Lynching Rope *Nathan Coker's Apron *Nathan Hale's Noose *Nathan J. Barnatt's Shoes *Nathan Stubblefield's First Wireless Telephone *Nathuram Godse's Pistol *Natinim Wooden Wedding Band * *Narcissus' Hand Mirror *Narcissus' Pond Water *Narmudi Cheral's Chaturanga King *Nat Turner's Knife *Naughty/Nice List *Nautical Afghan *Nautical Homing Buoy *Nauvoo Temple Sunstone *Navigational Software from the Mars Climate Orbiter *Necklace of Montezuma *Ned Kelly's Plate Armor *Ned Kelly's Revolving Rifle *Negativity Hiding Carpet *Neil Harbisson's Eyeborg *Neil Patrick Harris' Handheld Microphone *Neith's Loom *Nellie Bly's Clock *Nelson Mandela's Bandages *Nelson Mandela's Prison Uniform *Nelson Mandela's Rugby Jersey *Nepal Earthquake Doorframe *Nereus' Walking Stick *NERF Recon Prototype *Nero's Lyre * *Nero's Stretching Rack *NES Zapper *NES Super Scope *Never-Ending Tissue Box *New Year's Eve Confetti Poppers *New Year's Noise Makers * *New York City Fireman Boots *New York City News Microphone *New York City WABC Record Playing Equipment *Newmann the Great's Mind-Erasing Cabinet * *Nezumi Kozō’s Bag *Niall Ó Glacáin's Plague Doctor Coat *Niccolo Machiavelli's Chains *Niccolo Paganini's Father's Birch Rod *Nicolae Ceausescu's Shoes *Nicholas Flamel's Cauldron *Nicholas of Cologne's Bell *Nicholas Owen’s Mallet and Chisel *Nick's Lemon Chrysoprase Girdle *Nicholas Alkemade's Flight Sergeant Badge *Nicolas Appert’s First Can *Nicolau Coelho's Original Chart of Brazil *Nicolaus Copernicus' Armillary Sphere *Niels Finsen's Lighter *Night Fury Scale *Nightmare Inducing Dreamcatcher *Nikita Khrushchev's 1931 Ford Model A *Nikita Zotov’s Alphabet Book *Nikolai Fyodorovich Fyodorov's Memento Mori *Nikolai Nikolaevich Konstantinov's Cat Collar *Nikolai Yezhov's Final Photograph with Joseph Stalin *Nikolay Pirogov’s Plaster Cast *Nina Kulagina's Cage *Ninigi-no-Mikoto's Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi *Ninigi-no-Mikoto's Yata no Kagami *Nino Rota’s Sheet Music *Nipsey Russell’s Buzzer *Nisqually Totem Pole * *Noah Brannen's Desk Fan *Nobuo Fujita’s Seaplane *Nobuo Uematsu's Record Player *Noel St Malo Juul's Water Skin *Non-Exploding Hand Grenade * *Noor Inayat Khan's Suitcase Radio *Norbert Wiener's Tape Recorder *Nordic Rune Stone *Norge Porthole * *Norman Babcock's Hoodie *Norman Collins’ Tattoo Gun *Norman Collins' Saxophone *Norman Foster's Blueprints *Norman Rockwell’s Pipe *Norman Selfe's Pot Boiler *North Pole Sign *Norwegian Icebox *Nosebleed Blood Pressure Monitor *Nostradamus's Cherry Jam *The Nubian Tree *Nurhaci's Banners *NWA 7034 *NYPD Mug Shot Polariod O *Oaxaca Pinata * *Oda Nobunaga's Tabi Sandals *Odilon Redon's Painting of "Flower Clouds" *Oddjob’s Bowler Hat *Odysseus’ Bag *Oedipus' Staff *Ogier The Dane's Shield *Ogier Ghiselin de Busbecq’s Compass *Ogmios' Curse Tablet *O. H. Kahn's Piggy Bank * *O.J. Simpson's Ford Bronco *Ojibwe Dream Catcher *Okita Sōji’s Shinai *"The Old Man and the Sea" *Ole Evinrude’s Outboard Motor *Old Mose *Ole Kirk Christensen’s Wooden Blocks *Oliver Cromwell's Armor Breastplate *Oliver Cromwell's Chess Set *Oliver LeVasseur's Sword *Oliver S. Garretson's Tea Cup *Oliver Sack's Record Player * *Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr.’s Stereoscope *Oliver Winchester's Rifle *Olmec from "Legends of the Hidden Temple" *Olympus SP 320 Camera *Omnitrix Toy *Omphalos Stone *One World Futbol *Ono no Michikaze Hanafuda Card *Oofty Goofty’s Baseball Bat *Opchanacanough's Bow *Oprah Winfrey's Coffee Cups *Orca-Angering Spatula *Orchestra Pit from Lyceum Theatre *Organ Transplant Container *Orient Express Railroad Tie *Original 8 Ball *Original Alicia Prop *Original Alpo Dog Food Can *Original Battleship *Original Blue Star Lick and Stick Tattoo *Original Bok Choy Boys *Original Bouncy Ball * *Original Box of Candy Canes *Original Bricks of the Kaaba *Original Broadway Street Sign *Original Can of Red Herrings * *Original Can of Worms * *Original Conch Shell *[[Original Copy of "A Christmas Carol"|Original Copy of A Christmas Carol]] *[[Original Copy of 'I, Libertine'|Original Copy of I, Libertine]] *Original Copy of "King Alfred's Grammar" *Original Copy of "Sexual Healing" *Original Copy of "The Jungle" *Original D&D Dice and Game Board *Original Dolls of Mr. Punch and Judy *The Original Domesday Book *Original "Don't Tread on Me" Flag *Original Dorchester Pot *Original Empire State Building Spire *Original Film Reel of'' Dating the Enemy'' *Original Gatling Gun *Original Ginsu Knife Set (canon) *Original Howdy Doody Marionette *Original Iron Pillar of Delhi *[[Original "Jaws" Poster|Original Jaws Poster]] *Original "Just Dance" Neon Gloves *Original "Knock-knock" Joke Door Knocker *The Original Machus Red Fox *Original McDonald's Happy Meal Container *Original Mistletoe * *Original MP 42 *Original "Original" Ray's Pizza * *Original Papyrus "Tale of the Doomed Prince" *Original Pendants of Life *Original Planters Peanut Case *Original Pledge Lemon Scented Spray *Original Recording of 'Pelo Telefono' *Original Recording of 'Superstition' by Stevie Wonder *Original Resusci Anne *Original Rilakkuma Plush *Original 'Route 66' Sign *Original Rugby World Cup *Original San Damiano Crucifix *[[The Original Scroll of On the Road by Jack Kerouac|Original Scroll of On the Road by Jack Kerouac]] *Original Silver Screen *Original Silver Snake T-Shirts *Original Slinky *The Original Stymphalian Birds *Original Supreme Court Papers of Marbury v. Madison *Original Swear Jar *Original Tape of "A Charlie Brown Christmas" *The Original Terracotta Army *Original TGC Edition of Exodia *Original Teflon Coated Pan *Original Thneed *Original Wind and Fire Wheels *Original Works of Toriyama Sekien *Orion P. Howe’s Drum *Ouroboros Wooden Ring *Orpheus' Lyre *Orson Welles' Microphone *Orville Wright's Aviator Goggles * *Orville Wright's Bicycle *Osama Bin Laden's Shell Casings *Osborne Reynolds' Attire *Oscar Hedstrom’s Gear Shift *Oscar Reutersvärd’s Möbius Strip *Osiris' Flail *Osman Ali Khan's Gold Scales *Osman Hamdi Bey’s Embalming Fluid *Othello's Pillow *Otis Barton's Bathysphere *Otto Frank's Star of David *Otto Lilienthal's Gloves *Otto Lilienthal's Hang Glider *Otto von Bismarck's Angel Figurines (canon) *Otto von Guericke’s Magdeburg Hemispheres *O-yoroi Armor *Owain Glyndŵr’s Cresset *Owain Glyndwr's Surcoat *Ozzy Osbourne's Amp * *Ozzy Osbourne's Bat Skull P *Paavo Nurmi’s Stopwatch *Pablo Escobar's Speedboat *Pablo Fanque's Riding Boots *Pablo Picasso's Chisel *Pablo Picasso's Paint Brush *Pacal the Great's Sarcophagus *Pachycrocuta Jawbone * *Paddy Barrie’s Stove and Brushes *Paddy Roy Bate's Nautical Compass *Padlock Charm *Padlock from Alcatraz *Painless Parker’s Tooth Necklace *Paintbrush from a Radium Watch Factory *Paintings from Island Farm *Pair of Fertility Statues *Pamela L. Traver's Umbrella *Pancho Villa's Boots * *Pandora's Box * *Pan Twardowski's Mirror *Pappus of Alexandria’s Hexagon *Paracelsus' Medicine Bag *Paragon 3-D Glasses *Paris' Bow *Parmenides of Elea's Tunic *Paschal Beverly Randolph's Crystal Ball *Past-Seeing Alarm Clock *Patient 16 (Athens Asylum)'s Toy Car *Patsy Ann Campbell's Tanning Bed *Patty Hearst's M1 Carbine *Patrick Bohan’s Locker *Patrick Henry's Letter Opener *Patrick Sherrill's Letter Bag *Patrick Skene Catling's Divider *Patrick Suskind's Bottle of Perfume *Paul Bunyan Fiberglass Statue *Paul Bunyan's Axe * *Paul Broca's Surgical Scissors *Paul Charles Dozsa's Chopsticks *Paul Dukas’ Broom *Paul Ekman's Nesting Dolls *Paul-Émile Botta's Alabaster Bas-Reliefs *Paul McNulty's Piano Tuning Hammer *Paul Morphy's Chess Piece *Paul Reubens' Rouge *Paul Revere's Lantern * *Paul Rusesabagina's Telephone *Paul Tibbet's Binoculars * *Paul Vasquez's Camera *Paul W. Fairman's Office Chair *Paving Stone from Tiananmen Square *Pax's Cornucopia *P-body Android Test Subject *'Peace for Our Time' from "Heil Honey I'm Home!" *Pearl Harbor Tool Box *Pearl Hart's Stolen Stagecoach *Pearl of Wisdom * *The Pearl of the World *Pedro Álvares Cabral's Naval Map *Pedro Menéndez de Avilés’ Patache *Pellegrino Ernetti's Chronovisor *Penetrating Cake Tester *Penguin's Hat and Umbrella * *Penthesilea's Spear *Pepsi Bottle and Cap *Perceval Camper Carbon Fiber Knife *Percival's Grail Sword *Percy Bysshe Shelley's Note to his Wife *Percy Fawcett's Machete *Percy Spencer's Microwave Oven *Perdita's Fardel *Père Fouettard's Whip *Perk-a-Cola Machines *Perpetually Burning Torch *Perry Como's Gold Record * *Persephone's Pomegranate Seeds *Persian Amulet *Persian Spear *Perun's Axe *Pete Conrad's Space Boots *Peter Carl Faberge's Caliper *Peter III of Russia's Toy Soldiers *Peter Abelard's Letter Stamp *Peter Durand's Tin Can *Peter Francisco’s Cannon *Peter Henlein's Nuremberg Egg * *Peter Kollwitz’s Boots *Peter Kropotkin's Bread Knife *Peter Kurten's Skeleton Key *Peter Laurie's Eyeglasses *Peter Lawford's Shot Glass *Peter Minuit’s Wampum *Peter Pan's Tunic *Peter Piper's Jar of Pickled Peppers *Peter Shellem's Paper Weight *Peter Stumpp's Wolf Skin *Peter Stuyvesant’s Pegleg *Peter Sutcliffe's Vehicle Registration Plate *Peter the Great's Cape *Peter the Hermit’s Pilgrim Badge *Peter Tripp’s Glass Booth *Peter Wright's Earpiece *Peterson's Armored Personnel Carrier *Phan Đình Phùng's Mandarin Square *Phar Lap’s Blinders *Pharaoh Pen-abw's Twin Caskets *Phineas Gage's Tamping Iron *Phidias' Hammer and Chisel *Phil Connor's Radio Alarm Clock *Philibert Aspairt's Chartreuse-Glass Googles * *Philip Astley's Circus Tent *Philip Griebel's Original Garden Gnome *Philipe Pinel's Quill Pen *Philip K. Dick's I Ching *Philip K. Dick's Journal *Philip Reid’s Block and Tackle *Philip Van Doren Stern's Upholstery Brush * *Philosopher's Stone * *Philo Farnsworth's Alpha-Wave Form Sender * *Phoebe Snetsinger's Binoculars *Phoenician Idol *Phone Booth from the Mojave Desert *The Phoenix * *Phoenix Wright's Magatama *Pickens County Courthouse Window *Pickled Dragon *Piece of Halley's Comet * *Piece of the Antikythera Mechanism *Pieces of Yolanda Saldivar's Gun *Pied Piper's Flute * *Pier Gerlofs Donia's Compass *Pier Giorgio Perotto's Programma 101 *Pierre-Auguste Renoir's Easel * *Pierre-Auguste Renoir's'' Two Girls Playing the Piano'' * *Pierre Batcheff's Bicycle *Pierre Charles L'Enfant's Compass *Pierre Desloges' Dining Table *Pierre Fauchard’s Needle Nose Pliers *Pierre-Joseph Desault’s Culottes *Pierre le Grand's Galleons *Pierre Benjamin Montuex's Conductor Baton *Pierre-Simon Laplace's Telescope (canon) *Pike Carousel Horse *Pike River Mine Hardhat *Pilot Episode of 'America's Funniest Home Videos' *Piltdown Man Skull *Pimp Cane *Pink Floyd's Remaster of 'Another Brick in the Wall' *The Pink Panther *Pinkamena's Cupcake Tin *Pinto Colvig's Clown Shoes and Nose *Pipe from the Children’s Crusades *Pipe Organ from Diana's Funeral *Piri Reis Map *[[Pistol from the USS Maine]] *Pitch from Tutankhamun’s Tomb *The Pius Device * *Placido Domingo's Strawbery Handkerchief *Plaek Phibunsongkhram’s Niello Scarf Clip *Plane Sabotaging Oil Can *Plaque from the Kunta Kinte Memorial *Plastic Mannequin Arm *Platinum Rings from Poland’s Wedding to the Sea *Plato's Tablets * *Plinko Board & Chips *Pliny the Elder’s Sea Chart *Pliny the Elder's Scroll * *Pluto's Toga *Pocketknife from the Isabella Stewart Gardner Museum Art Theft *Podgórski Sisters' Cottage *Poe Toaster's Roses and Cognac *Poké Ball *Poker Alice's Playing Cards *Police Car from the MOVE Bombing *Police Sketch Artist Sketchpad *Pol Pot's Copy of "The Communist Manifesto" *Pol Pot's Punji Sticks *'Polybius' Arcade Cabinet *Polybius' Scytale *Polycrates’ Ring *Polonus Vorstius' Wine *Pompeii Bread *Pompeii Amphora * *Pompeii Pithos *Pompey the Great's Shield *Pony Express Mail Bag *Pontiac Firebird Trans Am 1976 *Pont-Saint-Esprit Bread Knife *Pop-Down Book *Pope Clement VI’s Papal Bulls *Pope Clement VII’s Zucchetto *Pope John Paul II's Assassination Bullet *Pope John Paul II's Papal Tiara *Pope Leo XIII's Rosary *Pope Urban II's Stole Vestment *Poppa Neutrino's Oar *Portal Gun *Portobello Pin-Cushion *Portrait of Katherine FitzGerald, Countess of Desmond *Portraits Used in The Original Production of Ruddigore *Porygon Statue *Poseidon's Conch *Post-It Notes from the Lennon Wall *Potatoes from the Great Irish Famine *Prada Mannequins *Predatory 1950's Refrigerator *Prehistoric Plant Pollen * *Preston Brooks' Cane *Preserved Apple Pie *Preserved Hardtack from the Civil War *Preserved Head of Medusa *Preserved Shark Fin *Prester John's Silver Grail *Preston Brooks' Cane *Primo Levi's Scarf * *Primordial Tar from Pitch Lake, Trinidad * *Prince Hussain's Flying Carpet * *Princes in the Tower's Red Rose Petal *Prince's Keyboard *Printing Press Handle from Ettela'at Newspaper Printing Press *Primo di Castello’s Siege Engine *Priscilla Dunstan's Playskool Tape Recorder *Private John Williams' Diver Helmet * *Prize Generating Cracker Jack Box *Procrustean Bed * *Professor Layton's Hat *Prokop Diviš' Cross *Prop Bomb from the Batman Series *Protective Safe Deposit Box *Prototype NERF Maverick *The Proverbial Apple *Prudence Laverlong's China Dolls * *Pryderi's Golden Bowl *PS3 Wireless Controller *Psychic Penny *Psy's Tuxedo Jacket *P.T. Barnum's Spinning Top * *P.T. Barnum's Top Hat & Walking Stick *P. T. Selbit's Box and Saw *P. T. Selbit's Cheese Wheel *Ptolemy's Refracting Mirror Lens *Ptolemy XII Auletes' Ankh Charm *Puckle Gun *Pulley Block form the Mary Celeste * *Pupa the Haunted Doll *Puyi’s Headdress *Pwyll's Bag *Pykrete Destroyer *Pyotr Kapitsa’s Turbine *Pyotr Potemkin’s and Frederick the Third's Beds *Pyotr Tchaikovsky's Music Box *Pyrrhus of Epirus' Helmet *Pytheas’ Tin Ingots *Pythia's Tripod Q *Q. R. Markham's Pen *QI Klaxon *Qin Shi Huang's Mallet * *Qin Shi Huang's Mian Liu *Qing Dynasty Vase * *Queen Victoria's Wedding Cake * *Queen's Ring *Queen Tiye's Bones *Queen Tiy's Honey Jar *Quirino Cristani’s Cardboard Cutouts *Qu Yuan's "Nine Songs" Scroll R *R. Budd Dwyer's Manila Envelope *R. H. Macy’s Clothes Hanger *R. L. Stine's Library Card *R. K. Wilson's Camera *RC Racing Car * *RCMP WW1 Bugle *RMS Olympic * *RMS Titanic Coal Room Spun Handle *RWC 2011 Finals Ball *Ra's Crook and Flail *Ra's Solar Barge *Rachael Ray's Wooden Utensil Boxes *Rachel Carson's Boots *Rachel Pratt's Shrapnel *Rachilde’s Snuff Box *Radioactive Box of Twinkies *Radio Tower from the Warsaw Pact invasion of Czechoslovakia *Rage Inducing Slot Machine *Raggedy Ann and Andy *Raijin's Drum *Rainbow Serpent Scale *Rainer Maria Rilke's Bust of Apollo *Rainilaiarivony's Lamba *Rake *Ralph Chaplin's Original Draft of "Solidarity Forever" *Ralph H. Baer's Original Simon *Ralph Kramden's Bowling Ball * *Ralph Waldo Emerson's Trowel *Rambunctious Slingshot *Ramesses I's Headdress *Ramesses I's Medallions *Ramesses II’s Tankard *Ramesses II's Khopesh *Randy Gardner's Coffee Mug *Randy Schueller's Ink Bottle *Raphael's Canvas *Raspberry Beret *Rathwire Hillfort Stone *Raven Feather *Rawlings Leather Football Helmet *Ray Charles Sunglasses *Ray Frank Gricar's Dayton U Pin *Ray Harryhausen Model Collection *Ray Price’s Wheelie Bar *Raymond Chandler's Pipe *Raymond Kaskey's Portlandia *Raymond Loewy’s Bus Model *Raymond Loewy’s Pencil Sharpener *Reanimating Shrunken Head * *Re-assembling Piggy Bank *Rebecca Towne Nurse's Noose *Reception Bell from the Hotel California *Record from Disco Demolition Night *Recording of the Max Headroom Broadcast Intrusion *Red Adair’s Hardhat *Red Clown Nose *Red Fire Ball * *[[Red Flag from the Potemkin]] *Red Forest Flute *Red Monogrammed Tie *Red ringed Xbox 360 *Red Skelton’s Doughnut Box *Red Velvet Swing * *Reflective Beach Umbrella *The Regent Diamond *Reginald Fessenden's Radio *Remati Shackle * *Rembrandt Harmenszoon van Rijn's Picture Frame * *Ren Statuette *René Descartes' Drafting Quill *René Magritte's Pipe and Bowler Hat *Renee Nele's Draw Plate *Renee Shin-Yi Chen's Porcelain Baby Doll * *Repeating Rifle *Restorative Dental Tools *Reusable Christmas Cracker *Reusable Neutron Bomb * *Reusable Pigeon Bomb *Reviving Pacemaker *Rex Krewe Doubloons *Rezső Seress' Sheet Music for "Vége a Világnak" *Rhett and Link's Clothes Rack *Rhiannon's Saddle *Rhodanthe Rose * *Rhodes Marble Bowl * *Ricardo Setaro's Radio * *Rice Growing Dōtaku Bells *Richard III's Crown *Richard Avery Hornsby‘s Blunderbuss *Richard Chase's Steak Knife *Richard E. Byrd's Smoking Pipe * *Richard Feynman's Safecracking Numerical Pad *Richard F. Gordon Jr's Spacesuit Helmet *Richard Gurley Drew’s Roll of Scotch Tape *Richard Kuklinski's Freezer *Richard Lawrence's Pistols and Andrew Jackson's Cane *Richard the Lion-hearted's Armor * *Richard Lucian Page's Pouch of Gunpowder *Richard Lucian Page's Sword Hilt *Richard Matheson's Barrett *Richard Nixon's Shoes * *Richard O'Brien's Stockings *Richard Owens' Bayonet *Richard Rowland Kirkland’s Canteen *Richard Trevithick's Iron Rails *Richard Wagner's Ring *Richard Wetherill's Cattle Brander *Richtofen's Wunderwaffen *Rick Griffin's Psychedelic Posters *Rick Grimes' Colt Python *Ric Silver's Shoes *Right Arm From the Statue of Julian of Norwich *Rin Tin Tin's Leash *Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus Band Instruments *Ring of Gyges *Rip Taylor's Confetti Cannon *Rip Van Winkle's Moonshine *Rita Hayworth's Nightgown *Riverton Maximum Security Prison Quartz Mine * *Road Sign from the China National Highway 110 Traffic Jam *Roald Amundsen's Binoculars *Roald Amundsen's Steering Wheel *Robert Angus Smith's Jar *Robert Atkins' Bathroom Scale *Roanoke Colony Mortar and Pestle *Roanoke Knife *Robert the Bruce's Tartan * *Robert Bullock's Gavel *Robert Crisp's Cricket Bat *Robert the Doll *Robert E. Lee's Saddlebag *Robert Ettinger's Metre Ruler *Robert Falcon Scott's Goggles *Robert Frost's Globe *Robert Frost's Pitchfork *Robert Frost's Stone Wall *Robert Hanssen's Palm III PDA *Robert Harbin's Zig Zag Girl Box *Robert Hooke's Mirrors *Robert Hooke's Music Box *Robert Johnson's Guitar *Robert J. Van de Graaff's "Van de Graaf" Generator *Robert Joseph White's Pipe *Robert Kearns’ Windshield Wipers *Robert Langdon’s Mickey Mouse Wristwatch *Robert Liston's Green Coat *Robert Louis Stevenson's Bookends * *Robert Oppenheimer's Desk Lamp *Robert Pickton's Bag of Pig Feed *Robert R. Montgomery's Flyswatter *Robert Ripley's Safari Hat *Robert Ryman's Canvas *Robert Shields’ Typewriter *Robert de Shurland's Horse Skull *Robert Smalls’ Codebook *Robert Spring's Sleeve Button *Robert Stroud's Canary Cage *Robert Todd Lincoln's Pocket Watch *Robert Wadlow's Shoes *Robin Hood's Arrow *Robin Hood's Cap *Robin William's Bicycle *Robin William's Microphone *Rob Nen's Baseball Glove *Roy Lichtenstein's "Drowning Girl" *Rob Roy MacGregor’s Bagpipes *Robot Matchbox * *Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots *Rock from the Cave of the Winds *Rod of Asclepius * *Rock Paintings from Saimaluu Tash *Rod Serling's Cigarette Case *Rodney King's Tool Belt *Rodney Wood's Propane Heater *Roger Bacon's Magnifying Glass *Roger Bacon's Robe Belt *Roger Ebert's DVD Player *Roger Federer's Tennis Racket *Roger Nowell's Wig *Roger Patterson's Film Camera *Roger Wolcott Sperry's Salt and Pepper Shakers *Rǫgnvaldr Guðrøðarson’s Hogback *Roll of Pennies *Roll of Rubber Electrical Tape *Rollie Free’s Showercap and Speedo *Roman Flagrum *Roman Scales *Romano Cattaneo's Alfa Romeo Spider * *Roman Lion Collar *Roman Pig Statue *The Romulus Amulet *Romulus and Remus' Shepard Staff *Ronald Dale Harris' Quarter Wrap *Ronald Reagan's Jelly Beans * *Ronald Reagan’s Swim Trunks *Room 22 Door *Room 1408's Door *Rosa Parks' Bus Seat *Roseland Ballroom Marquee * *Rosemary's Baby Carriage * *Rosetta Stone * *Rosie the Riveter's Rivet Gun *Ross Bagdasarian Sr.'s Witch Doctor Mask *Round Table of King Arthur * *Royal Silverware Set *Roy Chapman Andrews’ Dinosaur Egg *Roy Fransen's Diving Board * *Roy L. Dennis's Yearbook *Roy Rodger's Lunchbox *Roy Sullivan's Hat *Rubble from the North Tower *Rube Goldberg's Styling Pencil *Rube Goldberg's 'Thing' *Rube Goldberg's Wire Collection * *Rubik's Cube *Ruby Slippers * *Rudolph's Nose * *Rudolf Koch's Font Design Papers *Rudolph Valentino's Cigarette * *Rudyard Kipling's Rickshaw *Rufus Wilmot Griswold’s Gift Book *Ruins from the city of Atlantis *Rumpelstiltskin * *Rumpelstiltskin's Spinning Wheel *Runaway Chocolate Bunny *Rush Limbaugh's Microphone *Rusik's Uniform *Russian Nesting Doll * *Russian Sleep Experiment Gas Tanks *Ruth Belville's Pocket Watch *Ruth Graves Wakefield's Baking Sheet *Ryan Halligan’s Yearbook S *Saburo Miyakawa's Hachimaki * *Sacagawea's Cradleboard *Sacagawea's Indian Peace Medal *Sacred Papyri of Seleucia * *The Saddle of Bayard *Sadhu Fingernails *Sailor Mars' Transformation Pen *Saint Cuthbert's Chapel Gargoyle * *Saint George's Ring *Saint George's Lance and Shield *Saint James' Fuller's Club *Saint Jude's Carpenter's Rule *Saint Jerome's Lion Claw Thorn *Saint Lucia's Skull *Saint Matthew's Tax Lodger *Saint Matthias' Axe *Saint Nicholas' Gift Bag *Saint Nicholas' Three Stockings *Saint Patrick's Bell *Saint Paul's Cross-Hilted Sword *Saint Paul's Letter *Saint Peter's 2 Keys *Saint Peter's Sword *Saint Philip's Basket *Saint Sebastian’s Arrow *Saint Simon's Saw *Saint Thomas' Carpentry Square *Saint Valentine's Amethyst Ring *Sakyo Komatsu's Typewriter Ink Ribbon *Saleh's Camel Bone *Salem Saberhagen Animatron *Sallah, the Soothsaying Sultan * *Sally Rand's Ostrich Feather Fans *Sally Tompkins' Medical Kit *Salmaan Taseer's Glasses *Salt from Dallol, Ethiopia *Salvador Dali’s Cane *Salvador Dali's Moustache Wax *Salvador Dalí's Paintbrush *Salvation Army Bell *Salvator Fabris' Fencing Doublet *Salzburg Marionette Theater Marionette *Samantha Smith's Cap *Sam Hide's Half Crown *Sam Loyd's Black Queen *Sammy Davis Jr.'s Mezuzah *The Samsara Lotus *Sam Sheppard's Wrestling Boots *Sam Snead’s Golf Bag *Samson's Jawbone * *Samuel Allison's Dark Tinted Goggles *Samuel Clemens' Riverboat Whistle *Samuel Colt's Gun Barrel *Samuel Franklin Cody’s Kite *Samuel J. Seymour’s Safety Pin *Samuel Loring Morison’s Magazine Rack *Samuel Madden's Letter Opener *Samuel Pepys' Monocle *Samuel Pepys' Wheel of Parmesan Cheese *Samuel Taylor Coleridge's Fishing Net * *Samuel Whittemore’s Musket *Samuel Ruben’s Batteries *Samus Aran's Armor *Sancho II of Portugal’s Ciborium *Sandbags from the Great Mississippi Flood of 1927 *The Sanderson Sisters' Black Flame Candle *Sandford Fleming's Postage Stamp *Sands of Hiroshima *Sands of Iwo Jima * *Sands of Normandy *Sandstone Bricks from the Pyramid of Giza *Santa Claus™ Hat *Santiago Ramón y Cajal's Microscope *Santorini Event Pumice Stone *Sapphires of Vali *Sarah A. Bowman’s Bread Tray *Sarah Bernhardt's Evening Gloves *Sarah Knauss' Personal Compact Mirror *Sarah Osbourne's Dress *Saraswati’s Veena *Sargon the Great's Mirrors * *Saturn V *Saxon Yule Log * *Sburb Beta Disks *Scaenae Frons from the Theatre of Dionysus *Scallop Shell of Zebedee *Scarab of Imhotep * *The Scarab Beetle Statue of Luxor *Scarecrow's Mask *“Scary” Lucille Ball Statue *Schaefer Beer Tray *Scheherazede's Bracelet *School of Salmon *Schrodinger's Cat *Schwinn Exercise Bike *Scope & Rifle from Elbe Day *Scorpion's Ropedart *Scorpus' Chariot *Scot Halpin’s Tour Jacket *Scott Joplin's Cigarette Case * *Scott Joplin's Piano * *Scott Joplin's Score for A Guest of Honor *Scott O'Grady’s Ejection Seat *SCP-WH13 *Scroll of Qi *[[The Sea Cat]] *Searchlight from Alcatraz *Seat from Global Airlines Flight 33 *Seaweed Stone Ball *Second Chance Heroes Artifacts *Secondo Pia’s Flashbulb *Secretariat's Horseshoes *Sedna's Seashell *Seductive Spectacles *SEES's Evokers *Selene's Tiara *Self-Answering Rotary Phone *Self-Constructing Building Blocks *Self-Replicating Birthday Candles *Sen no Rikyū's Tea Equipment *Senchán Torpéist's Lute *Seneb's False Door *Seraphim of Sarov’s Icon and Lestovka *Serial Killer Camera * *Serial Killer Hook *Sergeant Stubby's Coat *Sergei Brukhonenko's Autojektor *Sergei Korsakoff's Ruble Coin *Sergei Prokofiev's Chess Board *[[Sergio Corbucci's Personal Script of Django]] *Sergiusz Piasecki’s Grammar Book *Sessue Hayakawa’s Pierce Arrow *Seth Kinman’s Elkhorn Chair *Seth MacFarlane's "Family Guy" Concept Art *Seti I's Obelisk *Severus of Athens' Cronus Ring *Sexist Pickle Jar *Shah Jahan’s Peacock Throne *Shah Jahan's Taj Mahal Spire *Shaista Khan’s Sash *Shards of the Cross of St. Andrew *Sharicite Pendants *Shaka Zulu's Nkoka *Shaka Zulu's Iklwa *Shamu's Tank *Shang Rang's Army Shield *Shaolin Temple Robes *Sharbat Gula's Shawl *Shard from the Lens of the Lighthouse of Alexandria * *Sharkeisha's Winter Hat *Sharpie Permanent Marker *[[Sheet Music of Faerie's Aire and Death Waltz|Sheet Music of Faerie's Aire and Death Waltz]] *Sheldon Silverstein's Guitar *Sheldon Silverstein's Shaving Razor *Shelvern's Black-Magic-Eyed Peas *Shell Fragment from the V-1 Doodlebug *Shem Drowne's Grasshopper *Shennong’s Plow *Sherman Adams’ Fur Coat *Sher Shah Suri's Helmet *Sheut Statuette *Shield from the Battle of Thermopylae *Shifting Chicken Egg *Shig Murao's Copy of "Howl" *Shigechiyo Izumi's Kimono *Shig Murao's Copy of "Howl" *Shigeru Miyamoto's Keyboard *Shinichi Suzuki's Violin *Shirley Jackson's Jewelry Box *Shiro Ishii's Medal * *Shirt of Nessus *Shivaji’s Bagh Naka *Shizou Kakutani's Geometry Set * *Shoes from the Tank Man *Shoichi Yokoi's Uniform *Shō Shin's Tonfa *Shotaro Ishinomori's Pen and Sketch Pad *Shower Head from "Psycho" * *Shylock's Coin Purse *Siberian Jukebox *Siberian Mammoth Tusk *Sigismund I the Old’s Tankard *Sigismund’s Order of the Dragon Emblem *Sigmund Freud's Cigar * *Sigmund Freud's Glasses *Sigmund Freud's Lighter *Sigmund Freud's Mantle Clock * *Sigmund Freud's Marble Tablet *Sigyn’s Bowl *Silap Inua Totem *Silene stenophylla *Silencing Librarian Glasses *Silk Sash of Mulan *Silver Bracelet * *Silver Bullet *Silver Cross Tavern Barrels *The Silver Crystal *Silver Necklace from the Atacama Desert Mines * *Silverpilen *Silver Transmuting Goblet *Simeon Bourgeois' Torpedo Shell *Simo Häyhä's Rifle *Simon Tookoome's Bullwhip *Simonides of Ceos' Tally Stick *Simon Stevin's Windmill *Sinclair Lewis' Desk *"Singin' in the Rain" Umbrellas *The Singing Bone *Sinon's Helmet *Sir Gawain's Jousting Helmet * *Sir Mix-A-Lot's Bling Ring *Siren Rock Pendent *Sister Parish's Rose Brooch *Sitting Bull's Riding Blanket * *Skanderberg's Helmet *Skeleton Key *Ski Gloves *Skip to My Lou Violin *Skis from the Winter of Terror *Slava Raškaj’s Alabaster Owl Carving *Slavoljub Eduard Penkala’s Hot Water Bottle *The Slayer's Scythe *Sledge Hammer from the Ohio State Prison Fire *Sleep-Transferring Pillows *Slender Suit *Slot Machine *Slow Mo Guy's Lab Coats *Slue-Foot Sue's Bustle *Smenkhkare's Coffin *Smiling Dog Photograph *Smell Negating Clothespin *Smokey Yunick's Cowboy Hat *Smoking Railroad Spikes * *"Snakeman's" Basket *Snarky Reading Glasses *Sneezing Panda Video Camera *Snowman Jack-in-the-Box *Snow White's Apple *Snow White's Mirror *Sobriety Coin *Soccer Ball from the Death Match *Sock Sowachowski's Hat *Socrates' Cup * *Socrates' Toga *Sodom and Gomorrah Salt Mask * *Sogdianus' Scimitar *Soichiro Honda's Bicycle Pedals *Solac Electric Toaster *Soldier of Fortune's Cloth Cap *Solomon W. Golomb's Polyominoes *Sonman Mine Pickaxe *Sonny and Cher's Old West Costumes *Sopdet's Star *Sophie Blanchard's Costume *Sophie Lyons' Gloves *Soren S. Adams' Jam Jar *Southern Cross Expedition Candle Holder *Souvenir Ashtray * *''SpaceShipOne '' *The Spaghetti Tree *Spanish Flag from the Battle of Rocroi *Spanish Inquisition Costumes *Spartan Armor * *Spartacus' Armor *Sparticus' Retiarius * *Special Order 191 Cigars *Speed-Reading Lamp (canon) *Sphinx's Gear *Sphinx's Nose and Tablet *Spiked Torture Mask (canon) *Spindle from the Duke of Exeter's Daughter Torture Rack (canon) *Spirit of St. Louis' Propeller Spinner *Spine of the Saracen * *Splattering Heinz Ketchup Bottle *Spoon from Al Capone's Soup Kitchen *Spirit of St. Louis' Propeller Spinner *Spirit Tablets from the Boxer Rebellion *Spitball-Producing Straw *Spriggan Wings *Spring-Heeled Jack's Boots *Spyridon Louis’ Fustinella *Srinivasa Ramanujan's Stick *Squee's Teddy Bear, Shmee *SS Andrea Doria *SS Baychimo *SS Indiana's Hand Bell *SS Noronic Whistle *SS Violet, Griffon *Stack of 12 Cans of Campbell’s Soup * *Stacked-Deck Poker Table *Stadium Seats from the 1896 Olympics *Stage Door from CBGB's * *"Stagecoach" Mary Fields S&W .38 "Lemon Squeezer" *Stagelight from the UFO Club *Stairway B Railing *Staff of Set *Stamata Revithi's Document *Stan Rogers's Wedding Ring *Stanislaw Ulam's Calculator *Stanley Green’s Placard *Stanley Kramer's Film Reel *Stanley Thornton Jr.'s Baby Bottle *Stare Promoting Glasses *Star Jelly *Starkad's Norse Pendent *S.T.A.R.S. Samurai Edge Pistol *State vs Bonner Cap Gun *Statue from Trajan’s Column *Statues of Castor and Pollux * *Statue of Euryale *Statue of Heket *Statue of St. Bartholomew *Statues from the Mausoleum of Halicarnassus *Statues of Zeus and Hera *Statuettes of Aphrodte and Eros *Steam Locomotive from the Burma Railway *Steel Girders From Warehouse 12 *Stefania Follini’s Guitar *Stephen Decatur's Disguise *Stephen Hawking's Wheelchair *Stephen Hillenburg's Hawaiian Shirt *Stephen Wiltshire's Pen *Steve Bolander's '58 Chevy Impala *Steve Brodie's Dummy *Steve Clemente's Knife Box *Steve Irwin’s Australia Zoo Patch *Steve Jobs' Hardrive *Steve Kordek's Pinball Machine *Steve McQueen's 650cc Triumph TR6 Trophy Motorcycle * *Steven Spielberg's Clapper Board *Stewart Farrar's Besom *Sticky String * *Stingy Jack's Turnip Lantern *"Stinking" Bishop's Kettle *St. Stephen's Church Weather Vane *Stolen Arm of Shiva *Stone-Changing Cheese Knife *Stone from Stonehenge * *Stone from the "Wailing Wall" *Stones from The Dancing Plague of 1518 *Stones from the Flims Rockslide *Stone of Destiny *Stone of Truth *Stonewall Inn's Neon Sign *Stonewall Jackson's Piece of Shrapnel *Storage Door Knob *Stormtrooper E-11 Blaster Rifle *Strait of Messina Grindstone *Straightjacket from St. Mary of Bethlehem Asylum *The Straw that Broke the Camel's Back * *Studio 54 Disco Ball * *Stuffed Speckled Chachalaca *St. Valentine's Day Massacre M1 Thompson *Subtle Knife *Sucellus' Hammer *Sugar Ray Robinson's Pillow *Sugar Skull *Sulla's Grass Crown *Summer Camp Inflatable Mattress *Sunbeam Mix Master *Sundiata Keita’s Balafon *Sunny Malone's Chalk Drawing *Sunrise High Sierra Camp Hat *Sun Tzu's Dao Sword *Sun Tzu's "The Art of War" *Superman's Suit *Supermarket Sweep Shopping Carts *Susan Hayward's Silk Dress *Susan Nolen-Hoeksema’s Glasses *Susanoo's Totsuka-no-Tsurugi (Sword of Strength) *Su Song's Armillary Sphere *Suzanne Oldsworth's Silver Thimble * *Svante Arrhenius’ Gloves *Svetlana Pankratova's Shoes *Svyatoslav Nikolayevich Fyodorov's Patient's Glasses *Sweeny Todd's Barber Shop Razor *Swiss Miss-Hap Mug * *The Sword in the Stone *Sword of Damocles *Sybil Leek's Smudge Fan * Sydney Newman's Rotary Phone *Sylvanus Morley's Pith Helmet *Sylvester Graham's Original Graham Crackers *Sylvia Browne's Pearl Earrings *Sylvia Plath's Typewriter * T *T. B. Beet's Bullet *T.E. Lawrence's Motorcycle *T.E. Lawrence's Thawb Robe *T.S. Eliot's Food Bowl *TableTop Fiasco Dice *Tacky Taste Inducing Plastic Flamingo *Tactical Soccer Ball * *Taharqa's Figures *Tails Doll *Tai Situ Changchub Gyaltsen‘s Hand Prayer Wheel *Takeda Shingen’s War Fan *Tallulah Bankhead's Bentley *Talos *Taman Shud Note *Tamaya Fireworks from the 1843 Sumidagawa Festival *Tamerlane’s Tomb *Tamsin Blight's Cauldron *Tanaka Tadayoshi's Iron Snake *Tanaka Hisashige’s Karakuri Puppets *Tantalus' Manacles *Tanto Blade Set * *Taoist Monk Gunpowder *Taranis' Wheel *TARDIS Stage Prop *Tarnhelm *Tarrare's Wooden Box *Taxidermied Cow *Tay Zonday's Microphone *Taylor Swift's Banjo *Tea Box from the Boston Tea Party *Teamaster's Teapot *Teapot Containing an Actual Tempest *Teapot of Kuraokami *Techno Viking's Watter Bottle *Ted Bundy's Bracelet *Ted Kaczynski's Typewriter *Ted Kennedy's Turn Signal * *Ted Longshaw's AA Batteries *Ted Serios' Polaroid Camera *Ted Williams' Cardboard Sign *Telegraph from Oman * *Teleporting Pencil Sharpener * *Teleporting Rabbit Tail *Teles’ Lyre *Temperature Sensitive Silver Sugar Tongs *Temporal Pocket Watch *Teresa of Avila's Bottle of Holy Water *Teresa of Avila's Cross Necklace *Teressa Bellissimo's Platter *Terri-Jean Bedford's Leather Bondage Straps *Terry Fox's Marathon T-shirt *Terry Pratchett's Trunk *Terror Mask *Tex Avery's Glasses *TF2 Artifacts *Thaddeus Cahill's Teleharmonium Keyboard * *Thaddeus S.C. Lowe’s Enterprise *Thai Ngoc's Pillow *Thales of Miletus' Amber *Thales' Chalice *The Blonde's '56 White T-bird *''The Breeder's Informational Book of Living Examples'' *''The Exorcist'' Final Edit *''The Flowergirls'' *The Great Gama's Silver Mace *The Great Omani's Handcuffs *''The Hands Resist Him'' *''The Haunting of Hill House'' *''The Old Man and the Sea'' *The Red Baron's Triplane *"The Rose" from Notre-Dame de Reims *''The Scarlet Pimpernel'' *''The Tell-tale Heart'' *[[The Thing Transmitter|''The Thing Transmitter]] *The Three Stooges' Tuxedos *The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'' *Themistocles' Ostracon *[[Theodore Gericault's "The Raft of the Medusa"|Theodore Gericault's The Raft of the Medusa]] *Theodore H. Maiman's Safety Visor *Theodore Roosevelt's Bullet *Theodore Roosevelt's Hunting Rifle *Theodore Roosevelt's Glasses *Theodore Roosevelt's Teddy Bear * *Theodor Seuss Geisel's Typewriter Keys *Theodor Seuss Geisel's Grinch Santa Hat *Theodor Seuss Geisel's Reindeer Antlers *Theodosius I's Second Obelisk *Thelonious Monk's Hatstand *Theophilus of Adana's Contract Seal *Theodosius of Bathynia's Sundial (canon) *Theophilus Carter's Alarm Clock *Thespis' Robes *Thetis' Necklace *Thich Quang Duc's Candle *Thomas Allbutt's Thermometer *Thomas Anstey Guthrie's Stone *Thomas Blood’s Mallet *Thomas Busby's Stoop Chair *Thomas Byle's Altar Stone *Thomas Cole's "The Course of An Empire" *Thomas Cole’s “The Titan’s Goblet” *Thomas Crapper's Handbell *Thomas Edison's Bioelectric Stagecoach * *Thomas Edison's Wax Cylinder * *Thomas Hitchcock, Sr.'s Crop *Thomas Jeckyll's Tool Rests *Thomas Jefferson’s Lap Desk *Thomas Jefferson's Quill *Thomas Jefferson's Wheel Cipher *Thomas Jefferson's Wig *Thomas Jeffries' Boomerang* *Thomas J. Maloney's Gavel *Thomas Kyd's Quill *Thomas Midgley, Jr.’s Gas Pump *Thomas More's Pendant *Thomas Nast's Art Kit *Thomas Nast's Wood Engraving, Caught *Thomas Noguchi's Badge *Thomas Oliphant's Stocking *Thomas Seddon's Palette *Thomas Stevens’ Penny-Farthing *Thomas Tate Tobin’s Sack *Thomas Townsend Brown's Gravitator *Thomas Wedgewood's Champagne Glass * *Thor's Belt *Thor's Gauntlets *Thor's Hammer * *Thought Recording Phonograph *The Three Golden Devil Hairs *Three Witches' Cauldrons from Macbeth *Threshold of Limentinus * *Thunderstone Axe *Thuringia Healing Blade *Tiberius' Goblet *Tibetian Chimes *Tide Jewels *Tigers Eye Crystal *Tiglath-Pileser III’s Chariot *Tiles from the Orleans Parish Women's Prison *Tilly Smith’s Towel *The Tinkers' Black Armbands *Tim Berners-Lee NeXT Computer *Tim Horton's Coffee Cup Tray *Time-Slowing Toaster *Times Square News Ticker * *Timo Pitkämö's Sparkler *Timoclea's Diadem *Timon of Athens' Toga *Timothy Dexter’s Coal *Timothy Leary's Reading Glasses * *Timothy McVeigh's T-Shirt *Tin Pan from the Klondike Gold Rush *Tin Pan from Tin Pan Alley * *Tin Toy Cars *The Tip of Mt.McKinley *Tipu's Tiger *Tirumalai Krishnamacharya Japa Mala *Tithonus' Lyre *Tito Puente's Original Studio Master of "Oye Como Va" * *Titus Andronicus' Gladius *Titus Salt's Ottoman *Titus' Quadriga *Tobias Bamberg’s Ball *Todd McFarlane's Pen *Tod Sloan's Boots *Toga from 'Animal House' *Toilet Paper Roll *Tollund Man Rope *Tomahawk Reflex Hammer * *Tomas de Torquemada's Chain * *Tom Emanski’s Video Tapes *Tom Higgins' Pie Tin *Tom Ketchum's Hat *Tom Lehrer's Piano *Tom Selleck's Mustache Comb *Tom Smith's Badge *Tomas de Torquemada's Torch * *Tomb of Genghis Khan *The Tomb of the Unknown Soldier *Tommy Cooper's Fez *Tommy Johnson's Guitar *Tommy Wiseau's Spoon *Tony Hawk's Kneepads *Tony Montana's M16A2 *Tony Sarg's Felix the Cat Balloon *Topsy the Elephant's Chain *Torch of Thanatos * *Torii from Nagasaki *Torso from the Statue of Anthony the Great *Tortoiseshell Comb from Ashtead Villa *Toxic Red Rose * *Toy Box from "Children of The Corn" *Toy Kitchen *Toyotomi Hideyoshi's Sandals *Trading Cards of the 2008 Detroit Lions Team *Trail of Tears Quilt *Trail of Tears Turquoise Ring *Training Flight 22 * *Train Throttle from the Great Hinckley Fire *Transversal Hotel Key *"Transylvanian's" Glam Rock Costumes from Rocky Horror Picture Show *Trayvon Martin's Hoodie *Tree from the Rockefeller Center *Tree of Idun *Trent Kimball’s Windshield *Trevilian of Lyonesse's Horse Saddle *Trim Tab of The Voodoo Chile *Tripping Shoelace *Trismegistos' Emerald Tablets *The Trojan Horse * *The Troll Glass *Tropical Paradise 'Almond Joy' *Trowel from the Great Wall *Trunk from Bramshill House *Tsunokuma Sekiso's Gunbai *Tsutomu Yamaguchi's Stamp *Tūmatauenga’s Patu *Túpac Amaru’s Quipu *Tupac Shakur's Gold Necklace *Turret from the Great Wall of China *Turtle Doves Christmas Ornament *Tutankhamen's Ankh *Tuxedo Mask's Rose *Twelfth Night Yellow Stockings and Cross Garters *Twelve Days of Christmas Pear Tree *Twin Chairs from "Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?" *Twisted Plant Stand of Revenge* *Twister *Tycho Brahe's Prosthetic Noses * *Tyler Gressle's Yu-Gi-Oh Card *Tyndale's Infinite Lathe * *The Types & Printing Press from the Type Riot of Toronto *Typhon's Scale *Tyreese's Hammer *Tyr's Right Hand U *U.S. Air Force Space Probe No. 1 *U.S.M.C Lighter * *U.S. Quarter *USS Constitution *USS Constitution Walking Stick *USS Eldridge (DE-173) Ship's Barometer * *USS Enterprise WWII Aircraft Carrier *Uke Mochi's Suzu *Úlfhéðnar Armor *Ulrich Rülein von Calw‘s Leather Mining Apron *Ulysses S. Grant's Flask * *Umakant Sharma’s Cap *Umar ibn Al-Khatt's Sword *Umbrella Man's Umbrella *Uncle Remus' Walking Stick *Union and Confederate Soldier Hats *[[Union Pacific Big Boy]] *Unlimited Soda Fountain Machine *Unsinkable Sam's Paw *"Untitled" (Portrait of Ross in L.A.) *Upton Sinclair's Meat Grinder *"Urchin" Model Paperweight *Uri Geller's Spoon *Useless Handheld Sharpener *Utility Knife of the Chelsea Headhunters V *Väinämöinen's Boat *Val Johnson's Police Car *Val Valentino’s Mask *Valentine's Day Massacre Brick Chipping *Valentin Bondarenko's Cotton Balls *Valerie Solanas' Copy of'' Scum Manifesto'' *Valorous Coolidge's Whiskey Shotglass *Vannoccio Biringuccio's Soldo *Vasco da Gama's Compass Needle *The Vase of Zenobia *Vasily Vereshchagin's Palette *Vasily Zaytsev's Sniper Scope *Vātsyāyana's Scrolls *Vātsyāyana's Statue of Buddha *Vedran Smailovic's Cello *Velma Bronn Johnston’s Reins *Velvalee Dickinson's Doll *Velveteen Rabbit *Venetian Gondola * *Venus de Milo's Arms * *Venus' Shell *Venus Flytrap Vending Machine *Vera Rubin's Protractor *Vercingetorix’s Spear *Vesna Vulović's Flight Attendant Jacket *Vespasian's Bisellium *Vesta's Threshold *Vial of Radithor *Victor Gruen’s Shopping Mall Model *Victor Mousetrap "Triggerhappy" *Victoria Page's Red Shoes * *Victorian Advent Calendar *Victorian Smelling Salts *Victorian Swallow Mizpah Brooch *Victor Lustig's Money Box *Vietnam War Boot-Camp Toothbrush *Vietnamese Starfruit Tree *Viktor Oliva's "Absinthe Drinker" *Villejuif Leaflet *Vincent Gigante’s Bathrobe *Vincent Price's Cane *Vincent Van Gogh's Ear * *Vincent Van Gogh's Paintbrush *Vincent Van Gogh's "Still Life With Absinthe" *[http://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/Vincent_Van_Gogh%27s_Stormy_Night Vincent Van Gogh's Stormy Night] * *Vincent Van Gogh's Vase with 12 Sunflowers *Vintage Coca-Cola Promotional Mirror Tray *Violet Jessop's Earrings *Vipeholm Experiments Candy Jar *Virgil's Staff *Virginia Apgar’s Stethoscope *Virginia Eliza Clemm Poe’s Comforter *Virginia Johnson's Clipboard *Virginia Woolf's Door *Vishnu's Shankha *Vitalis of Milan's Chains *Vitellius' Plate *Vitruvius' Ballista *Vittorino da Feltre’s Home Stoup *Vivian Dering Majendie's Twine Fuse *Vivien Leigh's Girdle from Gone with the Wind *Vladimir Demikhov's Forceps *Vladimir Filatov's Eye-Examiner Light *Vladimir Gavreau's Fan Blade *Vladimir Nabokov's Notecards *Vladimir Shukhov's Hyperboloid Structure *Vladislav Volkov’s Spacesuit *Vladimir Filatov's Eye-Examiner Light *Vladimir K. Zworykin's Cathode Ray Tube *Vlad III's Hat *Vlad the Impaler's Spear *Vlad the Impaler’s Sword *Vogue Theater Projector Lens *Voice Changing Amber Cigar Holder *The Volta Press * *Voltaire's Cello *Voltaire's Coffee-Pot *Von Dutch’s Pin Striping Brush *Voodoo Doll from the Haitian Revolution *The Voynich Manuscript *Vulcan's Hammer *Vyasa's Jade Elephant * W *W.B. Yeats's Glasses *W.C. Field's Juggling Balls * *W. D. M. Bell's Mauser C96 *W. G. Grottendieck's Stones *W. Heath Robinson’s Boiler *Wabi-Sabi Rock Garden Singing Sand *Waldemar Haffkine's Vaccine *Wallace Hartley's Violin *Wall Mounted Bottle Opener *Wally Schirra’s Insignia Patches *Walt Disney's Paintbrush * *Walt Whitman's Chalkboard and Chalk *Walter Chrysler's Building Spire *Walter Frederick Morrison's Cake Pan *Walter Freeman's Orbitoclast *Walter H. Thompson’s Telegram *Walter Halloran’s Crucifix *Walter Potter's Taxidermy Knife *Walter Potter's Taxidermy Wire *Walter Raleigh's Smoking Pipe * *Walter Schlage's Lockpick * *Walter Winchell's Tie Clip and Cufflinks * *Wang Mian’s Plum Tree *Wangari Maathai's Seeds *Wanksy's Spray Paint Cans *Warehouse 13.1 Diorama * *Washakie's Rattle *Washington Irving's Saddle *Washington Roebling's Caisson *Watergate Scandal Lock Picks *Watson Monitor *Wat Tyler's Lance *Wat Tyler’s Money Sack *Waverly Brown's Police Badge *Wax Crocodile *Way Bandy's Tie Clip *Wayne Gretzky's Hockey Puck *Wayne Wheeler's Hayfork *The Web of the Tsuchigumo *Webb C. Ball’s Railroad Chronometer *Wei Jingsheng’s Ballpoint Pen *Wendigo Mask *Wenham Wykeman-Musgrave's Plank *Werner Thomas' Accordion *Wes Craven's Freddy Krueger Glove *''West Side Story'' Debut Playbill *The Western Jin's Hunping Jar *Where'd-It-Go Garden Gnome *"Where's the Beef?" Lady's Dress *Where's Waldo Misprint *Whip from St. Mary of Bethlehem Asylum *Whistler's Mother's Rocking Chair * *White Fan *The White Kiswah *"Whose Line is it Anyway's" Scenes from a Hat's American Hat *Wicked Bible *Wickham Family Dollhouse *Wild Bill Hickok's Playing Cards *Wiley Post’s Pressure Suit *Willem Jansz's Boomerang * *Wilhelm Kühne's Glasses *Wilhelm Reich's Cloudbuster * *Wilhelm Rontgen's Monocle *Wilhelm Voigt’s Army Uniform *Wilhelm Wundt’s Laboratory *Will Eisner's Unfinished Comic Book *Will Wright's Emerald *William Abner Eddy's Kite *William Allen White's Notepad *William Batty's Ringleader Bullhorn *William Beadle's Carving Knife *William Beaumont, 2nd Viscount Beaumont's Battle Armor * *William Beebe's Umbrella *William Bickford's Safety Fuse *William Blake's "Ugolino and Sons in Their Cell" *William Bleckwenn's Stethoscope (canon) *William Burke’s Quill *William Byke's Top Hat *William Chaloner's Groat *William Chaloner's Lottery Ticket *William Charles Pitcher's Costume Trunk *William Coffin Coleman's Arc Lantern *William the Conqueror's Scabbard *Sir William Cornwallis Harris' Epaulettes *William Dampier's Eyeglass *William Edward Parry's Inukshuk (canon) *William Etty's Canvas *William Frank Carver's Glass Ball *William Garrow’s Wig and Bands *William Gilbet's Lodestone Amber * *William Golding's Pen *William Hanna and Joseph Barbera's Pens *William Harvey’s Lens *William Henry Harrison's Podium *William Hornaday's Zookeeper Cap * *William Howard Taft's Bathtub Valve *William Irving's 'Bowling Pins' *William J. Simmons’ Klan Cloak *William James Sidis' Bookcase *William Jennings Bryan's Gold Certificate *William Kempe's Pipe and Tabor *William Kent's Twelve Guineas *William Kidd's Chest *William Kogut's Playing Cards *William L. Allen's Leather Helmet *William Makepeace Thackeray's Gravy Boat *William Masters' Stethoscope *William Mulholland's Clipboard *William Murdoch's Boiler *William Newton McComb's Infantry Sword *William Oughtred's Slide Ruler *William Penn's Hat *William Randolph Hearst’s Bulletin Board *William Redington Hewlett's Printer *William Robinson's Chest *William S. Graves' Lighter *William S. Sadler's Chaise Lounge *William Safire’s Apollo 11 Speech *William Schwenck Gilbert's & Arthur Seymour Sullivan's Top Hats *William Seabrook's Cookpot *William Shakespeare's Chair from the Globe Theatre * *William Shakespeare's Lost Folio * *William Shakespeare's Neck Ruff *William Sianis' Goat Horns *William the Silent's Helmet *William Sommer's Marionette *William Still’s Notes *William Stoughton's Gavel *William Sydney Porter's Watch Chain and Comb *William Tell's Crossbow * *William Tell's Rabbit Foot * *William Thomas Stead's Pocketbook *William Thompson's Preserved Scalp *William Wallace's Claymore *William Whewell's Lab Coat *William Wordsworth's Necktie *William Wymark Jacobs’ Monkey Paw *Willis Conover’s Microphone *Willy Wonka's Golden Tickets *Wilt Chamberlain's Basketball *Wilt Chamberlain's Shoes *Wilton Ivie's Notebook *Winchester Mystery House *Wind Forming Leaf Blower/Vacuum *Windscale Fire Milk Bottle *Wine Barrel used for George Plantagenet, 1st Duke of Clarence *Wine Transforming Decanter *Winfield Scott's Coat Buttons *Wings of Daedalus * *[[Wings Oscar Award]] *Winslow Homer's Boat Cleat *Winston Churchill’s Flask *Winthrop Kellogg's Plexiglass Pool *Winter Koi Painting *Wire Spool from the Dingo Fence *Witch Hat *Witold Pilecki's Auschwitz Jail Clothes *Wrigley's Juicy Fruit Gum *The Wright Brother's Wright Flyer *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's Conductor Baton *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's Flute *Wong Fei-Hung's 'Gun' Staff *Wooden Doll from Croton *Wooden Dragon Priest Mask *Wooden Fence from Dealey Plaza *Wooden Grail from Jerusalem *Woodrow Wilson's 'Peace in America' Badges *Woodstock Speakers *Woodstock Tie Dye Shirts *WWI-era Nieuport biplane *WWII Tessen Fan * *WWII Viewmaster *Wyatt Earp's Lariat * *Wyatt Earp's Sheriff Badge * *Wyrd Water X *Xenon Disco Dance Floor *Xerxes' Pontoon Bridge Plank *Xi Kang's Sand *Xiahou Dun's Eye Patch and Glass Eye *Xiong Yiliao's Juggling Balls *X-ray Specs Y *Yamada Sobi's "Watatsumi's Fury" *Yapese Rai *Yaroslav II of Vladimir’s Helmet *Yatagarasu's Feather * *Yehudi Menuhin's Violin *Yermak Timofeyevich's Wolf Pelt *Yevgeny Zamyatin’s Radiator *Yi Peng Sky Lantern *Yi Sam-Pyeong's Clay Vase * *Yogi Subbayah Pullavar's Stick *Yogiraj Bengali's Cobra Basket * *Yōko Minamida's Fish Bowl *Yorick's Skull *Yukio Mishima's Original Copy of The Sea of Fertility *Yuri Gagarin's Lieutenant Pin *Yuri Gagarin's Spacesuit *Yuri Gagrin's Hockey Puck *Yves le Prieur’s Diving Mask Z *Zainul Abedin’s Color Wheel *Zamboni *Zanzibari Cannon *Zathura *Zayd ibn Thabit's Texts *Zdzisław Beksiński's Lost Painting *Zelda Kaplan's Nightclub Outfit *Zeno of Elea's Arrow *Zeppelin * *Zeus' Laurel *Zeus' Lighting Bolt *Zhang Bao's Yellow Headband *Zhang Heng’s Seismometer * *Zhang Jue's Yellow Headband *Zhang Liang's Yellow Headband *Zhong Kui's Hat *Zhou Youguang's Bookshelf *Zhu Yijun’s Finger Bone *Zhuangzi's Butterfly *Zhuang Zhou's Butterfly Kite *Zishe Breitbart’s Chain *Ziryab's Oud *The Zodiac Killer's Cryptogram *The Zodiac Killer's Hood *Zodiac Life Boat from the Sinking of the Trashman *Zog I's Pistol *Zoroaster's Bones *Zwarte Piet’s Coal *Zygmunt Florenty Wróblewski's Kerosene Lamp Category:Artifact